


The Family

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Organization [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The Boys settle down at last and the family comes together.  Third Party POV.  Fifth in the Organization Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth in the Organization Universe.

Peter sighs and looks up at his bedroom ceiling.  He checks the clock.  It’s early, but it seems he’s slept as long as he can.  He rolls out of bed and meanders into the kitchen. 

A few minutes later he is standing at the sink and looking out at the backyard as he sips at his coffee.  The Sun is almost up and the early morning mist that settled over the lawn and flower beds is starting to lift.  He loves this time of day.

He hears a tell-tale limp and turns.  

“Whoa…you look rough this morning.”  Peter teases and hands the older Winchester a cup of coffee.

“Ya.”  Dean snorts and snatches the mug like it’s a lifeline.  “Late night.”

“I know.”  He says.  “Thanks for the text by the way.”

“Didn’t want you to worry.”  

Peter nods.  “I know I’m not you D…”  He clears his throat.  “Parent, but I appreciate knowing you two weren’t snatched by Demons or cursed by rogue witches.”

Dean throws his head back and laughs.  Exactly the reaction Peter was going for.  It’s good to see him so relaxed. 

“Rogue witches?”  The older Winchester continues to chuckle.  “Seriously?”

“It could happen.”  

Dean just shakes his head. 

“So what were you up to anyway?”  Peter didn’t know the Boys were on to anything.  Especially around here.  “Was it a Hunt?”  

“No.”  Dean grins.  “I took Sam over to the Cottage.”

Peter grins back.  He’d been wondering when that was going to happen.  He’s a little sorry he missed the ‘big reveal’, but then again he’s glad the Boys had the moment to themselves.  

“How did that go?”  He asks even though he’s sure the Cottage was a hit.

“It was great.”  Dean sets his coffee down and sighs happily.  “Sam loved it.”

“Good.”  Peter nods.  “I knew he would.”

“He even pulled off a pretty sweet surprised face.”  Dean notes.

“You knew?”  Peter isn’t really surprised.  Nothing much about Sam gets past his older brother.  

“Of course.”  Dean scoffs.  

Peter rolls his eyes.  “Sam was just trying to give you your ‘surprise’.”

“I know.”  Dean smiles fondly.  “That’s why I let him get away with it for so long.”

Peter chuckles.  

“The place looked amazing Boss.”  Dean tells him.  “It must have been a ton of work and I can’t imagine what it cost.”   

“Don’t worry about it.”  Peter waves a hand.  “You can work it off at the Organization.”

“How?”  Dean frowns.  “I don’t have a lot to offer.”

Peter snorts and then sobers when he sees that Dean is serious.  The older Winchester’s stunning lack of self-esteem never fails to piss him off and Peter knows exactly who to blame for that.  If he ever meets John Winchester in the afterlife he’s going to punch him in nose.       

“Dean...”  He sighs.  “You have a lot more to offer then you realize.”  He smiles patiently.  “I’ve already got plans for you.”

“Even busted up like this?”

“Even busted up you’re worth your weight in...”  Peter rolls his eyes.  “Hamburgers at least.”

Dean blinks and then he barks a laugh.  

Peter blows out a breath.  He wants to list all the ways Dean is a smart, capable man, but he knows the older Winchester won’t sit still for it.  Not now anyway.  

“Once the new HQ is up and running I’ll get you started on the next project.”   

“Okay.”  Dean looks wary, but hopeful.

“We’ll introduce you to everybody too.”  Peter tells him.  “They’ve all been chomping at the bit to meet you and your brother.”

“Ya?”  Dean is clearly skeptical.

“Yes.”  He smiles.  “You two have transformed the Organization.”  He shrugs.  “You’re legendary.”

Dean shakes his head and smirks.  

Peter chuckles.  He’s glad the confident Dean is back.

“How’d you like the Cottage?”  

“It’s great!”  Dean grins.  “Anything that doesn’t have some crazy road side theme or shag carpet works for me and the water pressure is amazing.”  

“Good.”  Peter is happy to hear it.  “I figured you two could change it however you wanted.  You know paint or whatever.”

Dean nods.  “Sam already has a list of things he wants to buy for the place.”  He rolls his eyes.  “I might have to rein him in.”

“I’m sure Sam just wants to make it…yours.” 

“Ya.”  Dean sighs.  “I guess so.”  He leans back.  “He’s just going to want my opinion on...everything and I just...it’s not a big deal to me what kind of couch we get as long as there’s a couch.  You know.”  

“It’s your place.”  Peter notes.  “Just take your time and fix it up however you like.”   

Peter suspects Dean not knowing what he wants is part of the problem.  The older Winchester has never had his own place.  Never picked out his own furniture.  It will be fun to watch Dean assert his own tastes.  Peter is interested to see just what those will be. 

“I told Sam as long as he doesn’t mess with the garage he can knock himself out.”  Dean grumbles.

Peter nods, but he knows Sam will poke and prod his brother until Dean picks something.  

“Speaking of the garage.”  Peter couldn’t help but be excited for Dean when he’d seen it the first time.  “What did you think of the maintenance pit and the tool crib?”  

Dean’s eyes light up. “Awesome!”    

“I hope we bought the right stuff.”  

“I'm sure it's all great.”  

"Wait you didn’t check it out?”  Peter is stunned.  

“I didn’t get a chance to check...everything...out.”  Dean rolls his eyes.  “Sam was anxious to...”  He flushes.  “Inspect...the rest of the house.”  

“Oh!”  Peter chuckles.  “I hope everything was...”  He wags his eyebrows.  “Satisfactory.”  

“Oh it was.”  Dean’s eyes narrow.  “Jealous?”  

“Of course.”  Peter snorts.  Jealousy doesn’t quite cut it.  Envy perhaps.

“You’ve got your Soulmate.”  He grins.  “You’re young and in love...”  

Dean huffs. 

“Getting sexed up all the time.” 

Dean grimaces and waves him off.  “Perv.” 

Peter chuckles.  

Dean ignores him and takes a drink of coffee.  

“That pit will be great for working on Baby.”  The older Winchester muses.  “She’s a lot of car to put on those high lifts.”

“It was Kev’s idea.”  Peter admits.  “I brought him in on the project when I realized I didn’t have the first clue what you would need in a good garage.”

“Cool.”  Dean says.  “I’ll have to figure how to thank him.”

“Kev’s got an old Mustang his Dad left him a few years ago.”  Peter says.  “He wants to fix it up and give it to Jen.”

“Wow.”  Dean leans forward.  “Are they that serious?”

“I guess so.”  Peter acknowledges.  A classic car is a pretty serious gift.  Even he knows that.  

“If you help him out...”  He suggests.  “Give him some tips on the restore...it would be a nice ‘Thank You’.”  

Dean nods.  “That I can do.”     

“When do you think you’ll move in?”

“Ready to get rid of us?”  Dean crosses his arms and grins.  “Are we cramping you style Boss?”

“No.”  Peter blushes.  “Is it that obvious?”  

He should have known Dean would catch on.  The older Winchester misses nothing.  

“Boss…”  Dean gives him a serious look.  “Jody is amazing.  If she’s into you man…then good for you both.”

Peter nods in agreement.  She’d only been here less then a day and he doesn’t know if she’s into him or not.  He intends to find out.  He just needs to work up the nerve.

“Don’t let her bossy Sheriff routine fool you.”  Dean advises.  “That woman has a heart of gold.  Trust me...”  He snorts.  “She’s put up with me and Sam for years.”  

Peter rolls his eyes.

“Seriously Boss...don’t blow it.”  

“You can stay here as long as you want.”  Peter leans back and crosses his arms.  “Just don’t ‘help’ me out with my love life.  Okay?”

“What?”  Dean looks shocked.  “I’m a fountain of romantic advice.”

Peter raises a skeptical brow.

“Okay...fine”  Dean pouts.  “Don’t come running to me if you hose it up.”

“Don’t worry.”  Peter gives him a mock glare.  “I won’t and...you didn’t answer my question.”

“Sam says we can’t move in until the Cottage is furnished.”  Dean grouses.  “And…we have to have a party.”

“A ‘House Warming’ party?”  Peter raises an eyebrow.  “That’s pretty traditional.”  

“Ya.”  Dean shakes his head.  

“It’ll be nice to have the family together.”

Dean grins.  “I like the sound of that.”  

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning!”  Jody calls cheerfully.

Peter jumps and looks up from the newspaper to find her standing in the Kitchen.

“Sorry.”  She apologizes.

“No problem.”  Peter replies.  “I was just lost in thought.”  He’d been staring blindly at the newsprint wondering what to say to her when she woke up and now she’s caught him flat footed.  

Jody shrugs and takes a seat at the counter.  Peter pours her a cup of coffee and passes the sugar and creamer.  She gives him a grateful smile and proceeds to doctor her mug.

“I thought I heard Dean?”  She raises an eyebrow.

“You just missed him.”  He tells her.  “He’s headed for the shower.”

“Oh...good.”  Jody takes a sip of coffee and sighs.  “The Boys are taking me to Breakfast.”

“Well that explains why he’s up so early.”  Peter had wondered about that.  “How did you sleep?”

“Fine.  Thank you.”  Jody smiles.  “It is a marvelous room…all that morning sunshine.”

“Good.”  Peter clears his throat of sudden emotion and sips his coffee.  Its the first time Pamela has crossed his mind in days.  He doesn’t know what to do about that.  Maybe nothing.  

“Sorry the Boys just…sprung me on you.”  Jody laughs lightly.  “Thank you for taking me in.”

“Of course.”  He nods.  

He’s very glad she’s here.  He wants to say it too, but stops himself.  He doesn’t want to freak her out.    

“I know we’ve just met, but...”  Jody leans forward and rests her arms on the counter.   “I like you Peter.”

Peter blinks.    

“Don’t panic!”  Jody teases.  “I’m just glad to finally met the man I’ve heard so much about.”

Peter mind scrambles.  He wasn’t prepared for her to know anything about him.  He doesn’t know what to say.  

He clears his throat.  “They talked about me?”    

“Are you kidding?”  Jody laughs.  “You were the topic of conversation for months.”

“Really?”  He’s genuinely surprised. 

It never crossed his mind that the Boys would talk about him or the Organization with anyone.  Then again he didn’t know they were close to anyone.  Anyone still living anyway.  

“Of course.”  She confirms.  “At first they thought you were just going to be a pain in the ass like    every other agency.”

Peter raises an eyebrow.

“They hate to be followed.”  Jody notes.

He snorts.  They certainly do.

“Anyway...”  She leans back and sighs.  “Once they decided they were interested in meeting you...finding out who pulled the strings...it was just a matter of time.”

“Years...”  Peter shakes his head and blows out a breath.  “We tracked them for years.”

“I know.”  Jody grins.  “If it makes you feel any better...they really are the best there is at what they do.”

“Don’t I know it.”  He offers a lighthearted grumble.  

Jody nods in sympathy.  

He takes a sip of coffee.  “So they got themselves arrested and waited for me to show up?”

“Something like that.”  

“I assumed that was the case.”  Peter acknowledges.  “They’re too good to get caught like they did.”  

Jody shrugs.  

He smiles ruefully.  “Not much of a risk for them though when they can fly the coup anytime they want.” 

“Yes.”  Jody agrees.  “It’s nice that they have Cas in their corner.”

Peter can’t argue with that.

“After they met you though...”  She grins.  “Dean would not shut-up about the ‘Boss’.”  

“I can’t imagine why.”  He really can’t.  “I’m a number cruncher...an organizer.  In fact I’m the worst field agent we have.”  He admits.  “I could never be the ‘Hero’ like they are.”

“No one is asking you too.”  Jody says and shrugs.  “Everyone has their niche...their part to play in this world and I’m sure you’re very good at what you do.”

He sighs.

“Peter...”  Jody leans forward and catches his eye.  “The Boys tell me you are scary smart.”

He rolls his eyes.

“According to Dean you saw past all of their usual Bullshit.”  She grins.  

“I dabble a bit in psychology.”  He snorts.  “I thought I had some real incite into our Boys and their ‘textbook’ pathos.”  

Jody chuckles.  “Not so much?”

He grimaces and shakes his head.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.”  

He sighs.  He doesn’t, he just can’t seem to help pointing out his mistakes.    

“You’re clearly capable Peter.”  She tells him.  “Dean says you pick up Hunting lore like its the ‘ABCs’.”  Her eyes twinkle.  “Sam says you built the Organization on your own.  That’s amazing.  They’re pretty impressed by you.” 

He blushes.  

“That doesn’t happen very often.”  She adds.   

Peter takes a deep breath and sighs.  “Why me?”  

He hasn’t been able to stop himself from over thinking the part where Sam and Dean made him family.  

“I could have just as easily remained the ‘Boss’ to them.”  Peter frowns.  “Friendly, but strictly business.”  

Peter flicks a glance at Jody who just stares at him.  

“Sometimes I wonder.”  He presses on.  “I love them and I wouldn’t trade the Boys for the world...honestly.”  He insists.  “I just...I hope....I’m what they really need...and not some...poor substitute.”    

Jody gives Peter a long look.  

“You treated Sam and Dean fairly from the start.”  She says finally.  “You showed a genuine interest and respect for what they do.  Peter...”  She sighs.  “You have no idea how rare that is.”

He waits. 

“They’ve lost Bobby...years ago now...and they lost a Father that loved them, but was...part-time at best.”  Jody frowns.  “Sam and Dean have lived through so much and yet their still Boys in some ways.”  She shrugs.  “Boys who want...need a family...a ‘Father figure’.”

“Is it as simple as that?”  Peter raises a skeptical brow.  

“I think so.”  Jody shrugs.  “Does it matter?”

“No.”  Peter breathes out.  “No...it doesn’t.”

Jody shakes her head.

“It’s just my brain trying to assign an answer to a question that is really just...”  He reaches for the right words.

“A matter of the heart?”  

“Yes.”  Peter agrees.  “Exactly.”

“The Boys love you.”  Jody says simply.

Peter still doesn’t quite believe it.  “I’ll do my best by them.”

“I know you will.”  Jody smiles. 

They drink coffee quietly for moment and Peter considers asking her a million other things.  Jody is obviously an equal partner in this family even if he didn’t know it until today.  He takes a deep breath.

“How long did you know Bobby?”  He asks.  “If you don’t mind asking.”  

“Why would I mind?”  She looks genuinely confused.

“The Boys are pretty closed mouthed about him.”  Peter tells her.    

“They loved him a lot.”  Jody sighs.  “I mean Bobby was…well…he always gave Sam and Dean shit about…everything, but he loved them like crazy.”  She shakes her head.  “Losing Dean like that almost killed him and then Sam went off the reservation.”  

Peter nods.  He knows.  

“When he finally had them both back...they hardly had a chance to breath before everything went crazy and Sam...went into the Pit.”  Jody takes a deep breath and lets it out slow.  “Bobby’d have given anything to save those boys.”    

Peter nods.  Bobby had given everything.  He would do the same.  Though probably not as bravely.     

“Bobby always put them first…even when he wanted to kick their asses.”  She smiles indulgently, her eyes shining.  “It made all the difference.”  

Peter sighs.  He gets that.  If he’s learned anything about Bobby Singer it’s that the Boys never had cause to question his motives.  He’s grateful to the man for that simple truth. 

“So you knew Bobby for a while?”  He prompts.

“I knew Bobby for years.”  Jody waves a hand.  “I threw him in the ‘Drunk Tank’ too many times to count.”  She shrugs.  “Pulled him over a time or two.”

Peter knew Bobby had a relationship with the bottle.  He didn’t understand quite why.

“Was it losing his wife?”  He asks.  Now that the subject is open he can’t help himself.  “The drinking?”

“Partly.”  Jody admits.  “Partly inherited.”  She shakes her head.  “His old man was by all accounts a mean drunk…knocked Bobby and his Mom around a lot.  It got pretty ugly.”  

Peter scowls.  “People can be monsters too.”     

“That’s why he did what he did.”  Jody gives Peter an even look.  “Killed his old man.”  

“Jesus.”  Peter blinks.  

He knew there was more to Bobby’s story then he’d read in the books.  He’d just never imagined the affable old Hunter had that kind of history.

“I only know the story from other Deputies.”  She rolls her eyes.  “The guys in my department who’d been around back then handed the story down to the next generation.  They were all sure he’d snap one day and kill someone else.” 

“Not you though.”  Peter observes.

“Nope.”  Jody replies.  

Peter sighs.  “I’m sorry for him...that it...came to that.”  

She nods.  “Bobby was a soft hearted man with a good soul.  He saved hundreds of people…helped countless Hunters.”  She eyes shine and she sniffs.  “He took in…our Boys…loved them like his own.”

“Why didn’t he just…keep Sam and Dean?  When they were little?”  Peter has always wondered about that.  “Bobby’s place could have been a real home for them.”

“Bobby told me he tried to get John Winchester to leave them there once or twice.  Especially when they were younger, but...”  Jody shakes her head sadly.  “Bobby said John was always paranoid about something and when the Boys got older…he stopped bringing them around.”

Peter assumed it was something like that.  He knows now that John Winchester had good reason to worry, but it didn’t excuse his behavior toward his sons.  Bobby’s would have been stable and safe.       

“Bobby told me that John showed up once out of the blue and wanted something from him…research or some spell…”  Jody barks a laugh.  “Bobby ran him off the porch with a shotgun.”

Peter grins.  “Why?”  

“Bobby said he told John that he’d be glad to help out…just as soon as he laid eyes on those Boys…alive and well.”  Jody grins back.  “Winchester said something smart ass about Bobby’s questionable intentions toward his sons and Bobby just about put a round of buckshot in that man’s backside.”

Peter snorts.  “Good for Bobby.”

Jody laughs.  It is a soft feminine sound that makes Peter catch his breath.  He’s that far gone.

“Don’t get me wrong.”  Peter clears his throat.  “I know John Winchester loved his sons…I just…”

“Want to kick his ass for being a stubborn…secretive…bastard?”  Jody offers.

“Yes.”  

She laughs again.  “You sound like Bobby.”  

“I can live with that.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The air suddenly crackles with energy and he hears a tell-tale ‘whoosh’.  He knows instantly who has joined him.  Peter blinks and stares just the same.  

“Hello...Peter Lambert.”  Castiel, Angel of the Lord and notably not a douche bag, smiles politely.  

Peter feels calmer then he imagined he would.  “Good morning Castiel.”  

The Angel stands with his hands dangling loosely at his sides.  He has a day’s growth of beard and his hair is a mess.  He’s wearing worn jeans with a light blue T-shirt that is untucked.  His feet are bare and his trench coat is noticeably absent.  

“Please call me Cas.”  The Angel corrects him and cocks his head to the side.  “You do not seem surprised to see me.” 

“No.”  Peter shakes his head.  “I assumed it was only a matter of time…until you showed yourself.”

Cas gives him a blank look.

“You’ve been watching me.”  Peter says matter-of-fact.

“Yes.”  Cas admits.  “For some time now.”

Peter nods.  He’d suspected he was under Angel surveillance.  Now he knows. 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”  He says.  

Peter means it even though he can’t quite believe he’s standing in his front yard speaking to an Angel.  

“It is nice to meet you too.”  The Angel’s blue eyes are warm and sincere.  

There is a calm air about him.  Peter can easily see how so many of Cas’s enemies had dismissed him as a non-threat.  More the fool’s they.

Cas smiles.  “Have you enjoyed your travels with Sam and Dean?”

“Yes.”  Peter grins.  “They’re amazing men.”

“I agree.”  Cas nods his head.  “You have helped the Winchesters greatly and for this…you have my sincere appreciation.” 

“No problem Cas.”   

“You are a good man Peter Lambert.”

“Thank you.”  Peter blushes.  

There is a long pause as the Angel looks around.  Peter moves to the porch and waves a hand in invitation.  Cas sits down on one of the seats.    

“This is a lovely home.”

“My wife’s family bought this place back when it was brand new.”  Peter sighs.  “She planted the flowers after we were married...I’ve tried to keep them going.”  

“Yes…Pamela.”  Cas notes.  “I am sorry for your loss.”

The comment is clearly genuine and very human.  He studies Cas’s open friendly face and sighs.  He shouldn’t be surprised. 

“So…”  He says.  “What’s up?”

“I wanted to speak with you.”  The Angel leans forward.  “In private.”

“Well…”  Peter checks his watch.  “We have about 30 minutes…before Jody and the Boys get back.”  

Peter had declined their invitation to Breakfast.  He hadn’t wanted to intrude on what was clearly a tradition for the Boys and Jody.  He’d insisted he needed to get the overgrown yard back in shape.  It was true.  Peter didn’t like having the place looking like such a mess.  Jody and the Boys had reluctantly let him get away with that excuse. 

“Do you need more time than that?”  Peter asks.

“I don’t think so.”    

“What can I do for you Cas?”  

Cas sighs heavily.  “Dean and Sam are having a ‘House Warming’ party at the end of the month.”  

“Okay...”  Peter is confused.  “You’re family and the Boys want you to be there.”  He smiles encouragingly.  “That’s a good thing Cas.”  

“Meg tells me that I will be expected to bring a gift.”  The Angel looks decidedly miserable about it.     

“Well…”  Peter stifles a snort.  “Usually, but it’s not…mandatory.  I’m sure Sam and Dean just want to share their new place with you.”  He waves a hand.  “I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

“A gift is expected.”  Cas insists.  “I would be remiss if I did not bring them something suitable.”

Peter has to agree and he will readily admit that he’s a little stumped himself.  He’s run through any number of ideas and failed to find something he’s felt strongly about.  He’s been thinking about asking Jody for advice.     

“What does Meg suggest?”  Peter asks.  He knows it’s sexist to assume Jody and Meg will have ideas simply because they’re female, but this could be desperate times.     

“I’m afraid my wife has been less then helpful in this matter.”  Cas shakes his head in exasperation.  “Even _I_ know that a life size nude sculpture of Sam and Dean engaged in sexual intercourse is inappropriate.”

Peter bursts out laughing.  He can’t help it.  The look on Cas’s face alone is priceless.  

The Angel simply stares at him until he sobers.

“I’m sorry.”  Peter gasps.  “Your wife…has…an interesting sense of humor.”

“So I have been told.”  Cas sighs and shakes his head.  “I am certain I will never understand why Sam and Dean are such an endless font of amusement for her.”  

“You don’t get the joke?”  Peter thinks as jokes go that one is pretty obvious.

Cas shrugs.  “I usually don’t.”  

“It’s okay Cas.”  Peter smiles gently.  “The Boys will love whatever you bring because…it’s from you.”  He sighs.  “Especially, if the gift comes from your heart.”  

Peter can almost hear Dean snort at that Chick Flick remark, but he doesn’t care.  This is obviously important to Cas and Peter intends to take it seriously.  

“Do you have any immediate suggestions?”  Cas asks hopefully.

“I wish I did.”  Peter admits.  

Cas droops.  “I want to do the right thing for them.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it." Peter reaches out and pats the Angel’s forearm.  “Giving a gift to those you love is supposed to be easy...and it is.  You just haven’t found the right thing yet.”  

Cas looks skeptical.

“We’ll figure this out Cas.”  Peter says more firmly.  “May I make a suggestion?”

Cas nods.  

“Spend your days like you always do.”  He tells him.  “Then…when Sam and Dean cross your mind…for whatever reason…you need to remember what you were doing and why you thought about them.  Can you do that?”

Cas grins in relief and nods his head.  

“Okay…so do that…at least…five times.”  Peter directs.  “Then come back and see me.  We’ll sit down and go over the things that made you think about the Boys.”  He smiles encouragingly.  “I’ll do the same thing and together we’ll find something perfect for them.” 

“I will do my best.”  The Angel pledges. 

“Good.”  Peter grins back.  “Meanwhile…how are you and Meg?”

“We are well.”  Cas smiles.  

“Will I get a chance to meet her soon?”  

Peter really wants to meet Meg.  Partly because she’s important to Cas and the Boys and partly because he wants to met an an actual Demon.  One that he can speak with and presumably not end up maimed or dead.

“My wife is...”  Cas frowns.  “She often makes humans she does not know...uncomfortable.”  

Peter can only imagine.  

“I do not think she will attend the party.”  Cas shrugs.  “She knows that sometimes her presence is an intrusion.”

Peter nods in sympathy.  He can’t imagine what it must be like to be Meg.  A reformed Demon married to an Angel and sister-in-law to a couple of Hunters.  Especially since Meg’s Father had, in effect, killed theirs.  Meg had also tried to kill Sam and Dean more then once, but since they had tried to kill her too he figured they were about even on that score.  No doubt it all made for awkward diner conversation.      

“Well...maybe we’ll see her some other time soon.”  

“Perhaps.”  Cas nods.  

Cas looks out at the yard for along minute.

Peter waits.  

The Angel turns to him an announces.  “Meg and I have also decided to establish a permanent home.”  

“In Australia?”  Peter knows that they’ve been down their off and on for a few years.  

“Yes.”  Cas acknowledges.  “I would prefer to be closer to Sam and Dean, but our presence has been known to draw unwelcome attention.”

Peter nods.  It makes sense.  Cas and Meg still have their ‘Mojo’ and that’s bound to give off a certain vibe.

“Well…”  He says.  “It’s not that far away if you don’t have to worry about the distance and travel time.” 

“Yes.”  Cas agrees.  “Though Dean dislikes my mode of travel…he prefers it to flying in an airplane.” 

Peter grins.  Despite Dean’s grumblings, being ‘zapped’ somewhere by Cas has to be amazing.  He can’t wait to try it. 

“The Australian desert is so beautiful and surprisingly full of life.  We enjoy it very much.”  The Angle musses.  “Perhaps we will have a ‘House Warming’ party too.”  

“That’d be great!”  Peter replies.  

“You would accept our invitation?”  Cas’s eyes shine. 

“Of course.”  

“Wonderful.”  Cas grins and bounces to his feet.  “I should go now.  We are off to see the Emperor Penguins of Antarctica.”

The Angel’s genuine excitement is infectious. 

“That’s sounds like fun.”  

Cas grins.  “It will be awesome!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter pours Jody a cup of coffee and they sit quietly for a minute.  Apparently they’re on the same morning wake-up schedule.  He is very happy about that.  

“When are you going to ask me about the Boys?”  Jody teases.

He’s surprised.  “You’ve only been here for two days.” 

“So?”  Jody shrugs.  “There’s no reason to beat around the bush.”

“Okay.”  Peter acknowledges.  “Tell me.”

“Well…”  She blows out a breath.  “You’ve read the books right?”

“Yes.”  

“Not me.”  Jody shakes her head.  “I know all the basic facts and that’s enough to know that I don’t need to know all the details.”  

Peter can appreciate that.  He thinks sometimes when the nightmares come that it might have been best to skip certain parts of the story.  Then he thinks he’d never have understood the Boys fully without those pieces of the puzzle.  He’s more glad he read the books then not.

“You know how we met the first time?”  She sighs heavily.  

Peter nods.  He won’t ask her for the details.  No one should lose a child or a husband, let alone like that.    

Jody clears her throat and looks out the window.  

He knows that things got out of control quick.  The Boys were Hunting down the ‘five rings’ and when they decided to hi-jack Lucifer it was a Hail-Mary.  He shakes his head.  Desperate times. 

“Bobby kept me in the loop.”  She says matter-of-fact.  “I think he wanted to make sure that someone would take care of the Bo…of Dean...”  She hitches in a breath and lets it out slow.  “If he didn’t make it.”  

Peter can only imagine. 

She turns and smiles through her tears.  “I learned a Hell of a lot in a few short weeks.”

“I know what you mean.”  He grimaces.  “I thought I knew a thing or two and then I met the Boys...read the books.”

“A little too much at once?”  She sniffs and teases. 

“Understatement.”  

“After the whole show went down in Kansas…”  Jody goes on.  “Dean asked me to take care of Bobby’s place and do something with that mess of a Library.”

“I’ll bet that was no easy task.” 

“You have no idea.”  Jody sniffs and grins.  “Lucky for me Garth dropped by for some research materiel.  One thing led to another and...he moved in.”

“Garth?”  Peter makes a mental note.

“Oh…”  Jody smiles.  “He wasn’t in the books.”

“He’s a Hunter?”

“Yes, but more...‘Barney Fife’ then Bad Ass.”  She laughs again.  “Garth has a wonderful heart and not a mean bone in his body.”  She smiles.  “You just can’t…not…love him.”

Peter grins. 

Jody sits back and chuckles.  “Garth has a real soft spot for Dean.”

He does too.  

“I actually saw Dean hug him once…unprompted.”

“Whoa.”  He raises his eyebrows  

“I know.”  Jody chuckles and shrugs.  “Garth took over Bobby’s research and he runs the phones now too.”

“He’s the new ‘Agent Willis’?”

She rolls her eyes and nods.

“So...if you brought the Library down here...”  Peter frowns.  “What is Garth using?”  

“Bobby had three copies of everything.”  Jody tells him.  “He either copied them himself or tracked down other copies or translations of the same text.”  She sighs.  “He was a bit of a hoarder.”

Peter knows this.

“We’ve been working on cataloging the whole mess for the last couple of years.”  She shakes her head.  “The translating is nuts though.  I can’t wait to get a solid research crew on that task.”  

“We’ll get your department set up as soon as we can.”  He tells her.  

“Great!”  Jody grins.  

Peter sighs in relief.  He wants Jody to stay here and not just for the Library job.   

“I brought one set of books down with me and the books we only have a single copy of.”  Jody snorts.  “The third set is being stored at one of Garth’s ‘secret locations’.”   

Peter grins.  “I’d like to meet him.     

“He’ll be down here to visit soon enough I’m sure.”  She says.  

They sip coffee quietly for a minute or two.

“When did you meet Cas?”  Peter finally asks.  

“After he woke up.”

“I just met him…yesterday.”

“Really?”  She’s clearly surprised.  “No introduction?”    

“He wanted some advice on gift giving…on the sly.”  He smiles.  “For the ‘House Warming’ party.”

“Oh.”  Jody grins.  “What did you tell him?” 

“I told him he needed find something from his heart.”

“How did he take that?”  She gives him s knowing smirk.  

Peter rolls his eyes.  “Let’s call it a ‘work in progress’.” 

“Okay.”  Jody chuckles.  “What are you going to get them?”

“I don’t know yet.”  Peter sighs.  “I’m in the same boat I guess.  How about you?  Have you found something?”

“Yep.”  She smiles obviously pleased.  “I’ve got everything wrapped and ready to go.”

“I was thinking about asking you for advice.”  Peter admits.

Jody laughs.  “I think you’d better listen to your own.”

Peter nods.

“You haven’t really asked me about them yet.”  Jody observes.  “What are you avoiding?”

Peter blushes.  He doesn’t even try to deny it.  

“How much do you know about…”  He grimaces and clears his throat.  “Their…relationship.”

“Enough to know they’re happier than they’ve ever been.”  She replies with a hint of challenge in her eyes. 

Peter sighs and frowns.  

“Look…”  Jody frowns back and crosses her arms.  “If this is where you tell me you don’t…approve of their…choices then…”  She waves a hand.  “I’m not sure I want to hear it.”  

“No!”  He insists.  “That’s not what I meant…”  He blows out a breath.  “I wasn’t sure how much you knew about...”  

Jody raises an eyebrow.

“Okay.”  Peter lifts a placating hand.  “They barely spoke about you.”  He clears his throat.  “They barely speak about anyone important to them.  It’s like mining for Gold with those two.”  

Jody waits.  

“They didn’t tell me you were coming here so soon.”  He heaves an exasperated sigh.  “I didn’t know what your relationship with them was like and I didn’t get a chance to ask them if you…if you…”

“If I know they sleep together?”  Jody says evenly.  

“Yes.”

“Of course I know that.”  She shrugs.  “I doubt either one of them can sleep without his brother in the same room these days.”

Peter stares.

Jody stares back at him for a long moment and then bursts out laughing.  

“I’m sorry Peter.”  She chuckles.  “You just looked so flustered there for a minute and it was too good to pass up.” 

Peter huffs.

“I know about their sex life if that’s what you mean.”  She says.  “They haven’t tried very hard to keep if from me.  Plus...”  She shakes her head and grins.  “I’ve done their laundry and there’s no hiding…certain things.”

“Do you know when it started?”

Jody just looks at him.

“I just...”  He squirms.  “I’m trying to understand them better.”  He sighs.  

“It’s definitely been a year...probably 18 months...and...”  She thinks for a minute.  “In retrospect maybe a few months before that.” 

“Okay.”  Peter calculates.  “So they’d been together like that...best guess...six months before they were arrested in Mississippi.”

“Does that matter?”  Jody leans forward, curious. 

“No.”  Peter shakes his head.  “I’m just fitting the change in their relationship into my mental timeline.”

She chuckles.

“I can’t help it.”  Peter confesses.  

She snorts.  “How did you find out?”  

Peter rolls his eyes.  “Sam answered a video call in the middle of the night and they were…sleeping together...”  He blushes at the memory.  “Naked.”

“Well that’s one way to find out.”  Jody admits.  “I hope you weren’t scared for life.”  

“I was a little traumatized when Dean mooned me.”  He chuckles.

Jody throws he head back and laughs.

Peter drinks in the sight.  

“I guess you’re ‘okay’ with it then?”  She says when she sobers up.

“Yes.”  Peter nods.  “I get it.  At least I think I do.”

“I can’t blame them for loving each other the way they do.”  Jody sighs. 

Peter studies her for a long moment.  He sees love and concern in her eyes.  He also sees acceptance and understanding.  He imagines his eyes reflect the same emotions.

“They’ve never really been...their best...when they’re apart.”  Jody observes.

Peter has to agree.  Even during the relative quiet of the Stanford years they weren’t truly themselves.  At least he doesn’t think so. 

“I didn’t know Sam when Dean was…gone…but Bobby said he just checked out.”  She blinks and looks at Peter.  “Like nothing mattered.”  

Peter sighs.  Poor Sam.  He’d been so lost without his brother that he’d turned to a Demon for support.  The very thing he should have known better then to trust.  

“I have no doubt that there is a truly frightening side of Sam Winchester.”  Peter hates to think of Sam like that, but he knows that its true. 

“Sam’s got darkness in spades, but he never let’s anyone see it unless he means to and lately...”  Jody gives him a look.  “You’d never guess that about him.” 

Peter pictures that dark look Sam gave the camera all those months ago and sighs.  

“He hides it well when he wants to.”  Peter notes.   

“I know what you mean.”    

“How was Dean?”  He asks.  “When Sam was in the…Pit?”

“Most of the time Dean is an open book.”  Jody smiles sadly.  “He can’t keep a thing off his face...at least not when he’s with family.”  

Peter snorts.  She’s right about that.

“When Sam was in the Pit though...Dean was an ‘apple-pie’ version of himself.”  Jody grimaces.  “Like he decided that was who he’d be without Sam.” 

“Just going through the motions?”  Peter’s glad he didn’t have to see it. 

“He put on a good face, but…”  Jody smiles sadly.  “He drank pretty steadily...and I could tell he was…defeated.”

Peter sighs heavily.  Its a horrible image.  Worse somehow then all the blood and horror.      

“Dean just…”  She blows out a breath.  “Even though it wasn’t the ‘End of the World’…”

“It was the ‘End of the...his...World’.”  Peter says. 

“Is it any wonder?”  Jody asks.  

Peter shakes his head.  No it isn’t.   

“Dean has a dark side too.”  Peter says after a long moment.  “I know he’s careful to stay away from it, but its there.”

“He gets lost in his memories sometimes too.”  Jody says. 

Peter knows this.  

“It only really started after Sam went into the Pit.”  She sighs.  “Like Dean couldn’t...resist the memories anymore...without his brother there.”  She smiles sadly.  “All it takes is Sam to bring him back though.”

Peter’s seen that first hand.  

“I think that’s why.”  She muses.  “One of the reasons they chose to move their relationship from strictly brothers to...more.”  

She looks at Peter.  

Peter nods.  

“I’m not saying they wouldn’t have had other choices for sex...or even a steady relationship.”  She shrugs.  “I’m sure there are others...who could see past all of Sam and Dean’s baggage and love them...anyway.”  

Peter shrugs.  He’s not so sure.

“But...”  She sighs.  “Why should they have to settle for that?”  

He raises an eyebrow.  

“They know and accept each other for...who they were...what they’ve done.”  She explains. "They understand each other’s mistakes...recognize each other faults...and they love each other just as they are.  No one has to look past...anything.”  

“True.”  He says simply.  

“Who could ask for more then that?”  Jody wipes her eyes.  “Trust me...these days Sam and Dean are as…healthy and happy…as I have ever seen them.” 

“Good.”  Peter blows out a breath.  “So...you know and I know…and Cas knows.”

“Yep.”  Jody bobs her head.  

“Garth?”

“No...but I don’t think he’d care.”  Jody snorts.  “He has this ‘no judgement’ policy.”

“Meg?”

“Definitely.”

“Have you met her?”  

She shakes her head.  “Not yet.” 

“Me neither.”  He admits.    

“I actually can’t wait to meet her.”  Jody looks at Peter.  “I know she caused a lot of grief for our Boys, but she’s turned herself around...she makes Cas happy and...”  She shrugs.  “Every family has to have a ‘Black Sheep’...right?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay.”  Peter sighs.  “Those are all good thoughts…but I don’t think any of them will work as a ‘House Warming’ gift.”

“I agree.”  Cas is clearly disappointed.  “I will try harder.”

“We’ll get there Cas.”  Peter isn’t sure of that at all at this point, but he’s willing to keep trying.     

The Angel nods and sighs.  

“Can I ask you some questions Cas…or do you have to go?”  Peter waits. 

“You may ask me.”  Cas says finally.    

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”  He offers. 

Cas cocks his head and looks at him.  

“Are you…”  Peter hesitates.  “Okay?”

“I am well.”  Cas smiles.

Peter sighs.  He’s mindful of the Winchester’s concerns.  He knows the Angel doesn’t like conflict or to discuss difficult topics, but something about Cas’s behavior isn’t adding up for him.      

“What I would like to know is…”  He takes a deep breath.  The Angel with either answer or whoosh out.  He goes for it.  “How you are dealing with Sam’s…crazy?”

Cas frowns.  “I do not understand.”

“The memories…Sam’s memories…from the Pit.”  Peter presses on.  “How are you coping?”

“Coping?”  Cas looks confused.  “Sam’s memories no longer exist.”

Peter is shocked.  He’d always assumed that Cas was walking around with Sam’s images of the Pit in his head.  He knows that Dean and Sam have assumed this too.

“How?”   

“I destroyed them.”  Cas says matter-of-fact.  As if defeating traumatizing memories were as simple as pie.  

“You can do that?”   

“Sam’s memories were filled with anguish of a kind...I have never encountered.”  Cas grimaces.  “I have seen horrors committed upon this Earth…I have fought the uncounted Legions of Hell...but the behavior of my brother’s in the Pit was…appalling.”   

Peter has tried hard to avoid imaging just what went on down there.  

“My brothers…”  Cas shakes his head sadly.  “Lucifer had been cast into the Pit and had survived in solitude for a millennia…his madness and cruelty were to be expected.”  The Angel heaves a disappointed sigh.  “Michael was on the side of light.  He should have protected Sam.”  

Peter suppresses a shudder.  His heart aches for Sam.  He is grateful the younger Winchester no longer suffers.  

“Together they tortured Sam’s soul out of anger and spite...their cruelty was driven by emotion.  Human…emotion.”  Cas scoffs.  “Something my brothers would insist they are above.”  

The Angel’s eyes flash and for a second he can see the warrior Cas once was.  The warrior Peter would bet he still is.  He swallows hard.  

“When I first took such…”  The Angel frowns.  “Pain into my soul…I was forced to face each horror…one by one.”  He looks out the window and sighs.  “It took quite some time to defeat them all.”

Cas is silent for a long moment.

“Were you alone?”  Peter finally asks.  He could never believe that Sam and Dean had abandoned their friend.    

“No.”  Cas grins.  “Meg offered to care for me.” 

“The Boys trusted her?”  Peter is surprised.  

He knows there is a lot of story between now and the close of the ‘Supernatural’ books.  He has not yet completed a full timeline and Meg’s involvement with the Winchesters is part of that untold history.  

“Yes.”  Cas tells him.  “With her Father gone...and his plans in ruin...Meg was lost...searching.”  He sighs.  “She made herself useful to Sam and Dean and had proven herself admirably.”

Peter would love to hear the details about that. 

“She is strong and powerful in her own right.”  The Angel smiles with obvious pride.  

Peter nods.  Of that he has no doubt. 

“It was a practical solution for all of us.”  Cas continues.  “Meg ensured that I received proper treatment and protected me from well-meaning medical professionals.” 

Peter snorts.  He can only imagine how the medical community might have reacted to a man in an apparent coma who required no fluids or nourishment.   

“So she just volunteered?”

The Angel sighs and looks at Peter.  “I realize that Meg chose to care for me for purely selfish reasons.” 

“You don’t have to explain Cas.”  Peter says kindly.

“I know.”  Cas nods.  “I would like you to understand.”

“Okay.”  Peter is surprised and pleased.    

“Though the new King of Hell has a certain…respect…for the Winchesters...and would not have mounted an overt attack against me.”  He sighs heavily.  “Meg was forced to prevent...others from doing me harm.”  

Peter wonders if Cas’s enemies had been Demon or Angel, but he lets it go for now.

“She stayed by my side for the many long months it took to heal.”  Cas smiles.  “When I came back to myself she could have easily left, but…”  The Angel pauses and looks lightly bemused.  “She chose to be something more.”  

“You two had a lot in common.”  Peter observes.  

“Yes.”  Cas nods.  

“Now you’re married and you have family.”  

“Yes.”  Cas smiles indulgently.  “My beautiful thorny bride.”  

“And Sam and Dean.”  Peter adds. 

“Of course.”  The Angel sighs.  “Unfortunately, Sam has had a difficult time forgiving Meg for her actions.”  

Peter gets why Sam can’t welcome Meg with open arms.  He also gets why it’s easier for Dean to forgive Meg.  He has no doubt that the older Winchester sees the Demon’s redemption as a reflection of his own.  

“Maybe Sam will come around.”  He offers.  

“He does treat her fairly.”  Cas acknowledges.  

“Families don’t have to be perfect.”  Peter reassures.  “Our family may be a little... hodgepodge...and...”  He smiles ruefully.  “Some of us might have a history of violence...but so what?”

He means it.  There’s no doubt Meg did terrible things.  Many of them to his Boys or to those they loved, but she also chose redemption.  Maybe that’s all that matters now.  

“You sound like Dean.”  Cas observes.    

Peter roughs up his hair and gives Cas his best Dean smirk.  

Cas blinks and grins.  

Peter thinks maybe Cas’s funny bone isn’t paralyzed after all.  

“Okay Cas...”  He says.  “Just to be clear…you don’t have that…stuff in your head…anymore?”

“No.”  The Angel replies with absolute conviction.

“Did you know that the Boys think you’ve been suffering from Sam’s crazy all this time?”

“No.”  Cas looks shocked.  “Why would they believe that?”

“Because they think you’re not…”  He doesn’t know how to say it delicately so he just blurts it out.  “Yourself.”

“I am not?”  Cas looks genuinely perplexed.

“Dean says you’re…”  Peter shrugs.  “Different.”

Cas nods.  “I am different.”

“But, you’re still you?”

“Yes.”  Cas insists.  “After I awoke...I realized I needed to embrace this…human…life.”  

“So the ‘Nature’ thing…Sunsets…puppies…its just you living life?”  

“Yes.”  The Angel sighs happily.  “What better way to celebrate my Father’s greatest creation then to experience the simple beauty that is Earth and enjoy the company of all creatures?” 

Peter can’t argue with that. 

“I chose free will and turned my back on the Host.”  Cas smiles sadly.  “I am not longer an Angel in the eyes of my brethren and no longer a warrior for my Father’s cause.”

Peter thinks Cas seems mostly okay with that.  

“So why not take it all in?”  Peter agrees.  “Explore the world...see the sights?”

“Exactly.”  Cas says.  

“I think you need to explain that to Sam and Dean.”  Peter says.  “They’ve been very worried about you.” 

The Angel frowns suddenly.  “This is why Dean has been so…solicitous.”  He muses.  “I suspected something was off.”   

Peter snorts.  “He thought you were nuts.”

Cas looks affronted.  “I am not…nuts.”

“I know Cas.”  Peter chuckles.  “It isn’t polite to joke about the state of your mental health either.”  He sighs.  “I’m just relieved that you’re okay and Sam and Dean will be too.”  

“Then I will explain everything to them.”  

Peter gives him an approving smile.  “Can I ask you one more question?”

“Of course.”

“Did you offer to take Dean’s memories too?”  He wants to know.  “His memories of what he suffered and his actions in Hell?”

“Yes.”  Cas nods. 

“He didn’t let you though.”  Peter confirms.  “Did he?”

“Dean told me he needed to keep them.”

“Why?”  Peter thinks he might know, but he wants to hear what Cas thinks.

“Those memories remind him of what he is capable of.”  Cas says simply.  

Peter nods.  He gets that.    

“It is too my everlasting regret that I pushed him to use his…skills…when we captured Alastair.”  Cas shakes his head in obvious sorrow.  “It is a testament to the strength of Dean’s soul that he did not fall back into…darkness.”   

Peter blows out a breath and nods.  There are countless souls that owe their continued existence to Dean’s strength and dogged determination.  Those who have been saved by the Winchesters and their unmatched conviction.      

“Thank you for explaining things Cas.”  

“You are welcome Peter.”  Cas gives him an assessing look.  “Thank you for your acceptance.”   

Peter grins and raises an eyebrow.  “What did Bobby always say?”  

The Angel smiles broadly.  “Family don’t end with blood.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

They are seated at the dinner table and everyone has a heaping plate of Jody’s lasagna.  Peter is thrilled to have another cook in the house.  He loves to cook for the Boys, but feeding two bottomless pits can be very time consuming.      

“This smells fantastic Jody.”  He turns to her and smiles.  “Thanks.”

Jody blushes.  “It’s nice to feed a full house again.”  Her eyes look a little damp as she surveys the table.  “Dig in it’s getting cold.”

Peter does as he’s told and the meal is indeed delicious.  He savors each bite and listens to the Boys chat with Jody.  They mention Garth and share a chuckle.  

Dean is in the middle of telling Jody how Garth got knocked out for the second time on some Hunt when Sam sets his fork down and huffs.

“What?”  Dean turns to his brother.  “It’s true he was...”

“That’s not it.”  Sam cuts him off.

Peter and Jody share a look.  They have no idea what’s going on. 

“Damn it Cas.”  Dean sighs in annoyance.  

The air crackles and with a whoosh Cas appears at the edge of the table, just behind Peter’s shoulder.  

Peter jumps and blushes.  He throws a look at Jody who grins.

“Good evening.”  The Angel intones.  

“Cas.”  Jody shakes her head.  “Sit down and stop...”  She chuckles.  “Hovering.”

“Yes Ma’am.”  Cas replies and takes a seat opposite Sam and Dean.

“How was Antarctica?”  Peter asks.

“Spectacular!”  Cas tells them.  “Penguins are such fascinating creatures...did you know...”

“Cas.”  Dean holds up a patient hand.  “We’re having dinner.”

“Right.”  Cas bobs his head.  “No ‘Nature Talk’ at the table.  I am sorry Dean.”

“It’s okay Cas.”  Dean winks at his friend.  “You can tell us all the details after we eat okay?”

“Okay Dean.”  Cas’s eyes sparkle. 

“So what’s up Cas?”  Sam asks as he digs into his lasagna once again.

“I have come to tell you that I am not crazy.”

Sam chokes on his food and Dean pounds him on the back.

“Okay Cas.”  Dean smiles indulgently.  “It’s good to hear you’re not crazy.”  

The older Winchester clearly doesn’t believe it for a second.  

“Dean...”  Sam says after he’s recovered.  “I think Cas means it.”

Dean leans forward and studies his friend for a long moment.

Cas stares back at Dean.

“Holy shit Cas!”  Dean exclaims.  “Are you kidding me?”

“I do not ‘kid’ Dean.”  The Angel huffs.  “You have told me many times that I have no sense of humor.”

“All this time?”  Dean jumps to his feet.  “All this time I...”  He swallows and waves a hand at his brother.  “We...thought that...the Pit was...burning up your brain and...and...”

“Dean.”  Sam stands and puts a soothing hand on his brother’s chest.  “Dean...”  He pats Dean’s chest and waits for his brother to look at him.  “This is a good thing.”

The younger Winchester throws a grin at Cas before he turns back to his brother.  

“Dean...just breathe...”  Sam’s voice is soothing.  

Its the tone he uses when Dean is not quite here.  Peter can’t decide if he should be worried or amused.  He goes with worried. 

Dean sucks in a breath and squeezes his eyes shut.  He clenches his fists and shakes his head.  

“Okay...okay...”  Jodi gets up and places a restraining hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Peter catches a glimpse of ‘Sheriff’ in her voice and stance.  Apparently he isn't the only one who thinks Dean might actually throw a punch at the perplexed Angel.

“Let’s just sit down and talk it out.”  She says calm, but firm.    

Dean blows out a breath and drops into his chair with a thump. 

“I do not understand.”  Cas looks around the table in confusion.  “Peter said you would be glad to hear that I destroyed Sam’s memories of the Pit and that I am well.”

“We are.”  Sam smiles reassuringly.  “We’re just a little shocked Cas.”  He throws a look at his brother and sighs.  

“What did you do Cas?”  Dean wants to know.  

“I broke each image and emotion apart until nothing remained.”  Cas shrugs.  “It took a great deal of focus and concentration.”

“The coma?”  Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Yes.”  Cas nods.  

The table is silent for a long moment.  

Peter, Jody, and Sam watch Dean with wary concern.  

Cas simply looks at his friend.

“Great!”  Dean says suddenly.  “That’s good Cas...I mean that’s Awesome!”  He throws his hands up in the air.  

Peter sits back and blows out a breath, Jody frowns and, Sam eyes his brother warily.  

“Its just...you've been...‘okay’...”  Dean snarks.  “This whole time?”

“Yes.”  Cas smiles.  “I have never been better.”  

“So...”  Dean’s eyes darken and he clears his throat.  “All those times you just popped into our room or just...appeared in the bathroom.  You were okay?”  The older Winchester growls.  “All those trips to the desert?  That time at the Arctic Circle when I almost froze my balls off...and the Amazon Cas?”  He exhales forcibly.  “The stinking jungle and the giant fucking snake that almost strangled Sam?!  I can’t believe you...”  

Sam casually reaches over and smacks his hand hard against Dean’s chest.  His brother stops speaking abruptly mid rant.  

Everyone at the table sits stock still and speechless.

Dean takes a deep breath and lets it out slow.  “Do you mean to tell me...”  He is clearly beyond exasperation.  “When you showed up...covered in Bees...that you were just fine?”

Peter watches the Angel’s response to Dean’s reaction with interest.  Cas flinches as Dean’s words get harsher.  He looks like he wants desperately to whoosh out.  To his credit the Angel remains.     

“Bees are wonderful creatures.”  Cas says softly.  He offers the angry Winchester a tentative smile.  “Did you know that without them the world as we know it would not exist.”  He nods to emphasize his point and smiles at everyone.  “For such a tiny creature they have a significant impact on the global ecosystem.”

Dean rolls his eyes and cracks his neck. 

Sam pushes back from the table in response.

Peter assumes the younger Winchester is preparing to prevent blood shed. 

“You sat on Baby’s hood Cas.”  Dean snarls.  

Peter can almost hear him grinding his teeth.  

“You sat on her hood covered in Bees and...and...you were... _naked!_ ”  

Dean outrage is almost comical.  Peter has no idea what to do.  He flicks a glance at Sam who winks.  He sighs.  At least someone at the table has it together.  

“I do not understand.”  Cas frowns.  “The Bees did not harm the Impala.”  He looks back and forth between the two Winchesters.  “And...I have witnessed you and Sam naked on the hood of your car on at least three separate occasions.”

There is a moment of total silence.  Peter has no idea what will happen next.  He’s strangely cavalier about it.  Whatever is about to happen is bound to be memorable.    

Jody’s eyes go wide and she chokes out a laugh.  She goes beet red and slaps a hand over her mouth. 

Sam blushes, ducks his head, and shuffles his feet.    

Dean’s face flushes.  He stares at Cas in utter disbelief.   

“What did I do wrong?”  Cas looks at Peter for an explanation.

Peter clamps an iron fist on a hysterical urge to laugh and casts a warning glance around the table.    

“I don’t know what their problem is either Cas.”  He shrugs innocently.  “You’re right...Bees are amazing creatures and...there’s nothing wrong with being naked.”

Sam jerks his head up.  His eyes are shining with amusement.  He raises an eyebrow.

Peter shoots him a half-hearted glare.  

Dean huffs.  

Peter ignores them all.  

“If you’re with the right person...”  He goes on.  “Being naked can be...fantastic.”  

Jody snorts again.  Peter can’t imagine what she is thinking about all of this.  Hopefully she’s thinking about him.  Possibly naked.  He blushes at the thought. 

Cas looks at Peter and nods knowingly.

“I think the Boys are just trying to point out that you should reserve your...nakedness...for Meg.”  Peter presses on.  “Generally speaking.”

“I understand.”  Cas turns back to Sam and Dean.  “My apologies.”    

The Winchesters nod.  Sam is clearly suppressing laughter.  Dean looks deflated.   

“I think they’re also trying to tell you that...”  He searches for the right words.  “The familiarity that you have become accustomed to has been a little...intrusive.”  

Cas looks mildly contrite.  

“I would suggest that in the future you consider knocking on...the outside...of their bedroom door before you visit and avoid the bathroom altogether.”  Peter gives Cas an encouraging smile.  “I’m sure you can manage that.”

“I will try.”  The Angel looks suitably serious.  

“Good.”  Peter is satisfied that they have reached an acceptable solution.  

He turns and gives Dean a meaningful look.

“Cas...”  Dean takes the hint.  “I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“Its okay Dean.”  Cas says kindly.  

“You can still visit anytime you want okay?”  The older Winchester grins.

Cas grins back.

“Just try and follow the Boss’s advice from now on.”  Sam tells the Angel.  “Our privacy is important to us...especially now that we have our own place.”  

“I understand Sam.”

“Also...when you want us to...take a trip with you just...”  Sam smothers a chuckle.  “Try and remember that we’re human and need to be prepared for the elements.”   

“Of course.”  Cas nods eagerly, clearly pleased that he is not longer in trouble.  

“Thanks Cas.”  Sam smiles.   

The younger Winchester bumps his shoulder against his brother’s. 

“Right.”  Dean can no longer contain a chuckle.  “Thanks Cas.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“This is so cool.”  Jody looks at Peter and grins.

Peter can’t help but snuggle a little closer to her on the couch.  He’s never met anyone like her.  Such an intriguing blend of femininity and strength.  He sighs and relaxes fully.

They are in the living room watching the Boys drive.  The microphones are off for now, but they can see the camera view of road.  They have been sitting comfortably in the silence.   

“I could have totally used this system when I was Sheriff.”  Jody eyes are bright with excitement.  “It’s so ‘covert’.”  

Peter grins at her.  Since Sam and Dean were no longer worried about Cas’s mental health they wasted no time telling the Angel about the Chapel mystery.  The Angel was immediately intrigued by the pictures Kev had taken of the markings on the large stone.  

They were on the way there now to meet Kev at the new HQ.  They’d head over to the Chapel together.  This time Peter made them wait until daylight. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go?”  Peter asks.  “It’s not to late for us to catch up.”

“No.”  Jody shakes her head.  “I’ve been on plenty of Hunts with the Boys.  I’ll pass.”

“Hopefully this isn’t a Hunt.”  Peter says. 

“They think its a Heaven Gate right?”

“Yes.”  He replies.  

“Well...”  Jody sighs.  “Hopefully there won’t be any Angels.  That’s the last thing we need.”

Peter nods in agreement.  Everything he’s learned about Angels so far tells him he’d rather deal with Demons.  At least they don’t wrap themselves up in righteousness.  

“So...”  Jody turns to him.  “When do you think the Boys will actually move out?”

“I don’t know.”  Peter replies.  “They’re still trying to get the place set up just right.”

“I think they’re stalling.”  Jody points out.  “Maybe even a little scared of being on their own.”  

“They’ve been on their own most of their lives.”  Peter frowns.  “What am I missing?” 

“The part where its actually their place.”  Jody sighs.  “I think they’ve got some anxiety about it.”

Peter nods.  Their childhood home was destroyed by a Demon, Sam’s apartment and girlfriend were consumed by the same fire, and Dean had walked away from Lisa and Ben.  In fact outside of the Impala they’d never shared a home together.  

“They don’t exactly have a great track record.”  Peter acknowledges.  “Do you think they’re worried about what might happen?”  

“It makes sense.”  Jody agrees.  “Getting settled in and then maybe losing this place too?”  

Peter sighs.  He hadn’t thought about it like that.  He could almost understand how it was easier to avoid establishing a home then to risk having to give it up.      

“They were at home at Bobby’s place.”  Jody tells him.  “But after he was killed they started staying with me.  When they needed the library they went over there just long enough to retrieve a book or two.”

Peter sighs.  

“I just assumed they were too restless to settle.”  Jody muses.  “Maybe I’m over thinking it?  It could be they’re just waiting for everything to be in place.  You know perfect.”

“Do you think it might be that simple?”  Peter asks her.

“Simple?”  She chuckles.  “Our Boys are rarely simple.”

Peter looks at the women beside him and smiles.  He hasn’t felt this way in almost longer then he can remember.  He wants.

Jody turns back to the computer screens.  They watch the Impala approach the new HQ in silence.  The car pauses for a short minute and then the gates swing wide for the large car.

Peter grins.  Kev and Paul had set up a vehicle recognition security system at the front gate and it worked wonderfully for every car they registered except the Impala.  It drove Kev crazy trying to figure out why they could see her on film, but couldn’t get the software to recognize her.

Kev gave up and blamed Baby’s Cloaking Device for the failure.  He quickly altered the entire system to read faces instead.  It turned out the new system worked even better.  

Peter reaches down and turns on the microphones.  His camera shows Sam’s point of view and Jody’s shows Dean’s.  

“I can’t believe you found these buildings virtually abandoned.”  Jody comments.  

“I know.”  Peter agrees.  “They were in surprisingly good shape.” 

“The Library is just amazing.”  She smiles.  “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“The ‘Singer Memorial Library’.”  Dean voice sighs out of the speakers.  “It has a nice ring to it Boss.  Thanks.”

“Well...”  Peter chuckles softly.  “It seemed appropriate.  Bobby’s books are priceless.  I’m glad we can store them safely and securely.”

He is also grateful that he can say Bobby’s name now and the Boys don’t flinch or hide his importance to them.  He wishes he had a chance to get to know Bobby Singer.  He likes to thinks they would have been friends.  

“Bobby would have hated all the organization though.”  Sam snorts. 

“Don’t worry.”  Jody laughs lightly.  “I’ve already misplaced a couple of volumes...just so you two can bitch about Bobby’s messed up filing system the next time you need to review ‘Seventh Century Religious Rites’ or ‘Witches: An Illustrated History’.”

The Winchesters chuckle.  

“Hey guys!”  Kev meets them in the Lobby with a wave.

“The building looks amazing Kev.”  Dean says.  

“It’s almost ready.”  Kev tells them.  “We’re just finishing up the tech install.  It’s taken longer then we thought, but it should be set for everyone to move in next week or so.”

“Cool.”  Sam says.

“You must be Cas?”  Kev nods passed Dean’s shoulder.

They’d collectively decided that Cas’s Angel ancestry should remain close hold information.  To that end they agreed that Kev and Jen would be the only ones to know about it outside of family.    

“Kevin Atkins.”  The Angel who holds out a hand for Kev to shake.  “It is nice to meet you.” 

“Wow.”  Kev’s eyes go wide.  “Its an...”  He visibly swallows before he takes Cas’s hand in a firm shake.  “Honor to meet you.”  

“I look forward to meeting...Jen Stapleton.”  Cas says politely.  

“Yes...”  Kev nods.  “She’s excited to meet you too.” 

Peter snorts.  His friend is clearly starstruck. 

“Okay.”  Dean shakes his head.  “Let’s get this show on the road.”

They move through the main building and out into the Courtyard.  They pass the fountain and march into the grass towards the corner of the property.  

Dean suddenly stops and turns.  Peter and Jody can see Cas standing at the base of the fountain’s statue.

“Cas man...”  Dean calls.  “What’s up?”  He heads back that way. 

The Angel frowns.  “There is something about this statue.”

“Ya.”  Dean snorts.  “It looks kind of like Gabriel...doesn’t it?”

“Its uncanny.”  Cas remarks.  

Dean waits patiently while Cas continues to examine the fountain and statue. 

“What’s going on?”  Sam asks from behind Dean’s shoulder. 

“Cas got distracted by ‘baby Gabriel’.”  Dean tells him. 

“There’s something else...something about this place.”  The Angel looks around the still dry fountain and scans the court yard.  “I can not identify it.”

“You okay Cas?”  Sam asks.  “Something we should worry about?”

Cas shakes his head and steps out of the fountain.  He moves toward the Chapel again without comment.

Dean looks at Sam who shrugs.  They turn and follow.  Kev doesn’t even ask.

The trees and underbrush are just as dense as the last time they approached the hidden house of worship.  

“What do you think Cas?”  Dean asks.

Cas cocks his head.  He stares at the greenery for along minute and then reaches up and flicks a casual hand.  In an instant the chocking vines and scrub bushes are gone.  The healthy trees and larger bushes are all that remain.

“Wow.”  Kev blurts out.  He blushes and turns to Sam.  “Sorry.”

“No problem.”  Sam says.  “You get used to it.”

“What was all of that?”  Peter wants to know.

“Was it a spell Cas?”  Sam asks.

“Yes.”  Cas nods.  “As you suspected.”  

“Did you get a vibe on who or what might have cast it?”  Dean asks.

Cas shakes his head.  “It was powerful and not at all crude.”

“Someone who knew what they were doing.”  Peter observes.

Sam and Dean make a quick survey of the outside of the Chapel.

“There’s no Cemetery.”  Sam notes.  “I thought it might be hidden under the vines, but there isn’t one.”

“The Seminary was only here for what...twenty years?”  Dean comments.  

“And?”  Sam wants to know.

“Maybe nobody died.”  Kev answers.  “Could be they never put one in.”

“Right.”  Dean grins at Kev.  “No one to bury.”

Sam raises an eyebrow at his brother.  

“Or the Chapel might just be cover.”  Jody points out.  “Just a shelter for the gate.”

Sam sighs and nods.  

They make their way to the front door.  The doors open as easily as they did last time and with the brush and vines removed, the Chapel is well lit inside.  They stand at the back of the small church for a few minutes.  

Cas leads the way down the aisle with Sam and Dean on each side.  Kev is obviously hanging back.  Peter can’t blame him.

The Angel stops in front of the large stone slab and the Boys step around him to remove the shroud.  In seconds the slab is revealed.  

Sam and Dean turn to watch Cas.  

The Angel is utterly still, his eyes on the carvings. 

Jody throws Peter a look and he shrugs.  She reaches out and wraps her hand in his.  He nods and tightens the hold. 

Everyone waits.  

“There are multiple ‘Hell Gates’.”  Cas says matter-of-fact.  “The ‘Devil’s Gate’ in Wyoming...was just one of several that are rumored to exist.”  

Dean looks at his brother and Sam shrugs.

“This is not a ‘Hell Gate’.”  Cas notes.

“We didn’t think so either.”  Sam tells him.  “It looked like one at first, but...the markings are different.”

“I agree.”  The Angel frowns and walks slowly around the stone.  “The markings are...mostly nonsensical.”  

Sam shoots his brother a look.  Dean ignores him.  He is busy watching Cas.

Cas suddenly drops down and sits cross legged in front of the stone slab.  He bends forward and looks closely at the Enochian symbols that are near the bottom and darker then the others.  He frowns.

The Angel looks up at Sam.  “Were you able to translate these?”

“Barely.”  Sam nods.  “I came up with a few variations.”  

“Tell me what you think they mean.”  Cas directs.

Sam clears his throat.  “View of my Soul...travel to my Heart...place of rest.”

Cas smiles broadly and nods.  “Very close.”

“Do you know what it means Cas?”  Dean asks.

“I think so.”  Cas sighs.  “I will not speak the words just yet.”  

Jody throws Peter a questioning look.  He shrugs.  They are both in the dark on this one.

Cas stands up.  “Will you excuse me for a moment?”  

The Boys nod and the Angel is gone in a whoosh.

“Wow.”  Kev breathes out.  “I thought I was prepared for that.”  He bends over and takes a few deep breaths.  “I guess not.”  

 


	8. Chapter 8

Less then a minute later Cas is back.  This time he has company.

The newcomer is shorter then Cas.  She has jet black hair, large dark eyes, and a deceptively pleasant face.  It can only be Meg.

“Hello Boys.”  The Demon smirks at everyone.

“Meg.”  Dean smirks in return.    

Sam just nods.  

“Hello Peter...Jody.”  Meg grins and waves at the cameras.  

Jody huffs and shakes her head.  

Peter has to agree.   

The Demon steps forward.  “You must be Kev.”  She says politely and waits.  

Kev stares at her with wide eyes and nods dumbly.

“You don’t talk much.”  Meg drawls.

Kev takes a step back and sits down hard.  He looks a little sick to his stomach and drops his head to his chest.  He starts to pant and Sam reaches down to pat him on the shoulder.  

“Its okay Kev.”  The younger Winchester tells him.

Dean snorts.  “You get used to it.”

Peter can’t feel the vibe Meg is putting off, but if Kev’s reaction is any indicator the Demon is not holding back.  Dean looks at Cas and Peter can see nothing but adoration on the Angel’s face.  Its is both wonderful and bizarre.    

“Meg...”  Cas calls out softly and raises his hand. 

Meg grins and steps back from Kev.  She moves to the Angel’s side and takes his hand.

“Sorry baby.”  She says, though she clearly isn’t.  “You know Churches makes my ‘Mojo’ go haywire.”

“I know.”  Cas chuckles indulgently.  “Please do not alienate Kev.”

Meg looks at her husband and sighs.  

“He is our new friend.”  Cas patiently explains.

“Okay.”  Meg agrees and tucks herself against the Angel’s side.  She takes a few breaths and visibly relaxes.   

Kev is immediately better.  He catches his breath and straightens up.  He smiles tentatively at Meg and Cas.  “Thank you.”

Meg shrugs.  “Sure.”

Cas tugs his wife closer to the stone and points to the Enochian words carved near the base.  

Meg frowns.  She looks at Cas.  “You know I don’t like this idea.”  

“I know.”  Cas replies.

“It feels like a trap.”  She huffs.  “Something right out of your dick family’s playbook.”

Cas says nothing just looks at the stone.

“Alright...”  Dean growls.  “Spill.”  

Cas ignores him and bends to study the markings again.

“Easy Dean-o.”  Meg shakes her head and looks at the older Winchester in amusement.  “I can still kick your ass.”  

“I’d say ‘bring it Bitch’, but I’ve got other things to worry about.”  Dean grouses.  “What is your Angel up to Meg?”

Meg sighs and crosses her arms.  “He thinks that this is a...what did you two brainless monkeys call it?”

“A ‘Heaven Gate’.”  Sam bites out.

“Easy Samsquatch.”  Meg teases.  “No need to be hostile.”

Jody snorts and whispers.  “I kind of like her.” 

Dean snorts and Sam rolls his eyes.

Peter shakes his head.  He’s reserving judgement.

“Ya.”  Meg grins.  “He thinks its a ‘Heaven Gate’ too.”  

She looks down at Cas and Peter sees a flash of easy affection.  He shakes his head, but he can’t deny the simply power of a connection between two Souls.  Crazy love.  

“Clarence here thinks if he speaks the words it will open and...”  She frowns.  “Presto!”

“A doorway to Heaven.”  Sam observes.

“Yep.”  The Demon nods.  “Give the smart one a cookie.”   

“Stop antagonizing the Winchesters Meg.”  Cas intones.

Meg actually blushes and looks contrite for all of a second.  

“I don’t like this Castiel.”  Meg tells the Angel.  “One...you don’t even know who built this thing and two...you don’t know what or who is waiting for you on the other side.”

“I believe my brother Gabriel built this conduit.”  Cas says.  

Sam and Dean share a look.

“His signature is everywhere.”  Cas muses.  “The fountain Cherub resembles him greatly.”  He looks around the room.  “The Stained Glass also depicts the story of Gabriel.”  

“Damn.”  Sam frowns and turns to study the windows.  “How did I miss that?”

“It was a little dark last time.”  Dean says.

“I didn’t notice either Sam.”  Kev says.  “All those vines were covering most of them...remember?”

“Right.”  Sam nods, but he is obviously annoyed.

“These markings...”  Cas waves a hand at the large stone.  “They have my brother’s...sense of humor.”  He frowns and shakes his head.  “There are hidden messages and spells in many of the symbols and most of them are dangerous or designed to be insulting.”  

“The ‘Trickster’ strikes again huh Cas?”  Dean chuckles nervously.  

“Any number of curses or misfortunes could befall us.”  Cas looks at Sam and Dean.  “I could translate them.”  

“No!”  Sam throws up an hand.  “Don’t worry about it Cas.”

“It is likely I would not be able to do them justice.”  Cas shrugs.  “As you know I have no sense of humor.”

Meg snorts and goes up on her toes to kiss Cas on the cheek.  

The Angle blushes and sighs.

“Jesus you two.”  Dean scoffs.  “Get a room.”

“Shut-up Dean.”  Meg says.

Dean huffs and crosses his arms.

“What exactly are you planning Cas?”  Sam asks.

Cas ignores him.

“Cas...”  Sam insists.  “Not that I am...ever...inclined to agree with Meg, but she’s right.”

“Oooh...you sure do know how to sweet talk a girl.”  Meg purrs.  “To think...all of that romance wasted on...”

“Shut-up Meg.”  Dean cuts her off.  

Jody giggles. 

“You are both correct.”  Cas acknowledges.  “My brothers and sisters could be waiting to kill me.”  

Peter sighs.  He assumes that most Angels believe Cas’s defection to ‘Team Free Will’ was a betrayal of the first order.  Still, executing your little brother for helping to prevent the Apocalypse seems kind of harsh.     

“Can’t we just leave it alone?”  Peter asks.

“Why don’t we just leave it Cas.”  Dean repeats Peter’s suggestion.  “It’s locked...and if you’re right...it takes an Angel to open it.”  He sighs.  “There aren’t any Angels around here except you and its been here...undisturbed for a long time.”  Dean looks at Sam for support. 

“This Chapel has been here at least a hundred years and who knows if the spell or whatever Gabriel used even has enough ‘Mojo’ left.”  Sam adds.  “It might not even work.”  

“It will work.”  Cas says.  “I can feel its power.”

The Winchesters sigh.

“Cas...”  Kev says tentatively.  “I can only imagine what it must be like to be...separated from your...former home, but...”  He clears his throat.  “You have a lot of reasons to stay here.  Don’t you?” 

Peter grins.  Well played Kev.  

Meg turns to Cas with an expectant look.  It takes the Angel a full minute to catch on. 

“I did not plan to stay there.”  Cas tells Meg.  “I thought only to see it...perhaps one last time.”

Meg sighs and puts a hand on the Angel’s cheek.  The Demon says nothing.  She simply stares at him.  

“Meg...”  Cas breaks the silence.  “I would never leave you.”

“I know Castiel.”  Meg smiles.  

Cas looks decidedly miserable.  

“I won’t ask you to stay and give up your shot at going back either.”  The Demon kisses her Angel lightly and pulls away.  “I’ll be good while you're gone.”  

She tosses a decidedly evil grin at Kev and the Boys.  “I promise.”

Cas studies his Demon with sorrow in his eyes.

“Take me to...our cabin in the mountains...before you go.”  Meg says firmly.  “I’ll stick around in the states in case the Boys need...”  She grins at Sam and Dean.  “Something.”

Dean snorts and Meg flips him the bird.

Peter chuckles.  He has to give her credit for spunk.

Cas sighs and takes Meg’s hands in his.  “I vow to return to you as soon as I am able.”

“I’ll hold you to that Clarence.”  Meg teases.  

Peter can’t help but turn to Jody.  

“Sorry.”  Jody squeezes Peter’s hand and sniffs.  “For being such a girl.”

“Don’t apologize.”  Peter whispers and leans in to kiss her lightly on the lips. 

Jody sighs and gives him a warm smile.  Peter is glad he found the nerve.

Meg turns away from Cas and walks over to Sam and Dean.

Dean sighs and scoops the Demon into a hug.  “Take care of  yourself you evil Bitch.”

Meg laughs and blinks wet eyes.  “With my Angel gone...you better learn to cover your own ass.”  She tells the older Winchester.  “He won’t be here to save you bacon all the time.”

Dean shakes his head and sighs.

Meg turns to Sam.  

“Call us if you need anything Meg.”  Sam says sincerely.  

Its a brief sentiment and not at all affectionate, but Peter figures its progress.

“Right.”  Meg nods.  

She flicks a look at Kev.  “Sorry about earlier.”

“No problem.”  Kev replies.  

Meg waves at the cameras.  “Bye Peter...Jody.”

They both wave back, even though its ridiculous.

Meg walks back to Cas and steps into his embrace.  The Angel and Demon are gone in a whoosh.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Quick!”  Dean shouts.  “How do we fuck this thing up so it doesn’t work?”

The older Winchester moves rapidly around the stone.  He looks it up and down and frowns.  He clenches his fists and glares at the Heaven Gate. 

“You know we can’t do that Dean.”  Sam says softly.

Dean groans and rubs his face with his hands.  

“As much as we...love him...”  Sam clears his throat.  “As much as we want him to stay...we can’t sabotage what is probably his last shot at getting back into Heaven.”

“This is so fucked up Sammy.”  Dean says.

Sam crosses his arms.

Peter knows that if they were alone Sam would wrap his arms around his brother and fix it.      

“I know Dean.”  Sam carefully keeps his distance.  “You shouldn’t have to let him go, but Meg is right.”  He sighs.  “We can’t ask him to stay.  You’d...we’d regret it.”

“Did you know about this?”  Dean asks.

“Dean...I didn’t see this.”  Sam shakes his head.  “I’m sorry.”  

Dean nods and sighs heavily.  “I’m tired of losing people we love Sammy.”  The older Winchester’s eyes are bleak and cold.  

Jody shakes her hand free of Peter’s.  She shifts and rubs her cheek against his chest and wraps an arm around his middle.  Peter wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close.  He presses a kiss to the top of her head.  

“We don’t know that he’ll actually go.”  Kev steps into view.  “We still don’t know if it works.”

Sam turns to Kev and gives him a grateful smile.

“Right.”  The younger Winchester agrees.  “We’ll just have to wait and see.” 

Dean grumbles to himself and stalks over to flop into a pew.  Kev and Sam stretch out too and the Chapel quickly lapses into silence.  

Peter and Jody have a nice view of the open beam ceiling.  

Dean is snoring in no time.

“Dean...”  Sam grouses.  “Roll over.”

There is an immediate sound of someone shifting in their sleep and the snoring abates.

“He really can sleep anywhere.”  Kev chuckles.  “That snore is pretty impressive too.”

“You have no idea.”  Sam snorts.  “I’ve listened to that snore all my life.”

Peter imagines Sam shaking his head fondly.  

“My brother has snored in a thousand Hotel rooms and in the front seat of the Impala more times then I can count.”  Sam chuckles.  “He’s snored in Bobby’s spare room on those ridiculously small twin beds and I’ve found him asleep in the bathroom more times then I care to remember.”  

Jody’s chuckle shakes his chest and Peter grins. 

“I believe it.”  They can hear Kev’s muffled chuckle.  “We used to wonder how you two could just go and go and go.”  He sighs.  “I mean living in each others pocket, the lack of sleep, the endless driving...I’d go nuts.”

Sam grunts in agreement.

“Did you ever just say ‘fuck it’ and walk away?”  Kev asks. 

Peter tenses.  Kev has no idea the depth of what he just stepped into.  Jody lifts her head and frowns.

“Ya.”  Sam admits quietly.  “A few times.”  

There is a long pause and the younger Winchester suddenly chuckles.

“My brother would never admit it, but...sometimes...he doesn’t look too hard for a Hunt and just drives us somewhere.”  Sam sighs.  “Anywhere.”

“Takes you on a little Vaca?”  Kev teases.  

“Where he pretends to be bored out of his mind the whole time.”  Sam grumbles.  

Kev snorts. 

“We have to keep sharp Sam!”  Sam imitates his brother.  “Can’t slack or we’ll get ganked by some random spook.”  He chuckles softly.  “We’re Winchesters man...we’d never live that down.” 

“So is that where you guys disappear to?”  Kev asks.  “Just taking a break?”

“Sometimes.”  Sam says.  “Sometimes we just disappear because we can.”  

“That’s what we figured.”  Kev replies. 

Its quiet and still in the Chapel and Peter’s eyelids start to droop.  He sighs and leans his head back on the couch.  

“Cas!”  Dean shouts and Peter jerks awake.  

He checks his watch.  Its been two hours.  Jody sits up, yawns, and rubs her neck.  

“Two hours man.”  Dean grins and wags his eyebrows.  “I’m impressed.”

“Meg said you would be.”  Cas is looking a little roughed up, but obviously pleased with himself.   

Jody giggles and Peter has to admit he’s a little impressed to.

Sam just shakes his head.

Dean stands up and stretches.  “Are you going to go through with it Cas?”

“Yes.”  Cas sighs.  “I have to know Dean.”

“Okay.”  Dean looks resigned.  “You got your sword.”

“I will not kill any more of my brothers and sisters.”  Cas insists.

“No one says you have to.”  Dean says.  “You should have it though...just in case.”

Cas shakes his head.

“Damn it Cas!”  Dean growls.

“Cas...”  Sam steps between the Angel and his brother.  “We just want you to be careful.”

“I will be Sam.”  Cas tells him.  “If my brothers and sisters wish to do me harm I believe I can simply exit Heaven.”

“Only if that thing...”  Dean waves an exasperated hand toward the Heaven Gate.  “Isn’t a trap!  Come on Cas!” 

“I think it is a one way exit.”  Cas explains.  

“You think Gabriel built an escape hatch?”  Sam frowns.  “From Earth?”

“Yes.”  Cas smiles.  “My brother slipped out of Heaven and hid undetected on Earth for a millennium.  He made all that knew him believe he was gone from all worlds.”

“Someone that crafty would always have a way back in.”  Dean observes. 

“What make you thinks its one way?”  Kev asks.

Peter was just wondering the same thing. 

“The phrasing.”  Cas notes.  “Sam said he thought the words translated to ‘View of my Soul...travel to my Heart...place of rest’.”

“Yes.”  Sam shrugs.  “It was the best I could come up with.”

Cas nods.  “It actually says...‘Window to my Soul...path to my Heart...take me home’.”

“That all sounds pretty one way to me.”  Kev acknowledges.

“Okay fine.”  Dean says.  “That doesn’t mean it’s safe.” 

“I am willing to take the risk.”  Cas tells them.

“Why?”  The older Winchester wants to know.    

“Because now that I know it is here...”  The Angel shrugs.  “I cannot ignore its call.  I have chosen an Earthly existence, but Heaven is still my home Dean.”

“We never should have brought you here.”  Dean sighs in frustration.  

“Dean...”  Cas steps forward.  “You have always respected my choices...even when you did not agree with them.”

Dean drops his head and sighs heavily.  

“Do me this last honor.”  Cas goes quiet and waits.  “As my friend.”

“You aren’t just a ‘friend’ Cas.”  Dean shakes his head.  “How many times to I have to tell you...”  He clears his throat.  “You’re family?”

“One more time.”  The Angel says with a serene smile.  “When I return.”

Dean yanks the Angel into his arms and hugs him tight.  Cas returns the gesture with his typical awkwardness.  

Jody sniffs and Peter can feel his shirt dampen.  He pulls her in tight and wipes his own eyes.  

Sam steps in for a hug and gives the Angel a Winchester thump on the shoulder.

“Will you check on Meg for me?”  Cas asks.

“Of course.”  Dean replies.  

“Thank you.”  The Angel smiles and turns to face the Heaven Gate.

Kev and the Boys gather behind Cas and Peter and Jody lean forward.

The Angel kneels and bows his head.  He recites the words in Enochian.  Everyone holds their breath and waits.  

There is no sound, no flash of light, no tell-tale whoosh, nothing out of the ordinary.  One second the Angel is there and in the next he is simply gone. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh man.”  Kev mumbles.  “Shoot me now.”

Peter struggles awake and winces.  He has to agree.  Somewhere inside his scull an evil Gremlin is pounding away with a sledgehammer.  He knows Gremlins are real, he just doesn’t remember how it got there. 

He tries to move, but can’t.  Jody is sprawled across his chest.  She has him effectively pinned to the couch.  He lays back and sighs.  Things are suddenly not so bad.

“Its about time you Civilians woke up.”  Dean strolls into the Living Room looking none the worse for wear.  “I’ve been working my ass off all morning.”  

He turns and heads back into the Kitchen.  

“Ignore him.”  Sam grins from the hallway.  “He’s just grumpy because you drunks hogged his bed last night.”  

The younger Winchester winks at Peter and turns the corner into the Kitchen.

“Right.”  Peter nods.  Keeping up appearances is hard when he’s hungover.  “I forgot it was Dean’s week on the couch.”

“Should I feel bad?”  Kev asks.  

“No.”  Jody mumbles.  “He’s just grumbling because he stayed sober.”  She rubs her face in against Peter’s chest and sighs.  “He probably stole my bed so don’t worry about it.”

“Cool.”  Kev flops back onto the couch.  “Man I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Stuff it.”  Jody grouses.  “We’re older then you.”

Kev chuckles.  He swings his legs around and sits up.  He sways for a minute before he turns an alarming shade of green and bolts down the hallway to the bathroom.  

Peter tries to concentrate on anything but the sound of his friend upchucking whatever he consumed last night.  

Jody groans and puts her fingers in her ears.  

He can’t believe he got drunk.  He’d intended to share a few ‘Cas is gone’ commiseration Beers with everyone before heading off to bed.  He wasn’t the party until dawn type.  Never had been. 

How he ended up passed out on his own couch he has no idea.  How Jody ended up in his arms he can’t imagine.  He’s not complaining, just curious.  

The pounding in his head abates for a second and Peter thinks he might actually remember something from last night.  Disco and laughter.  That’s all he gets.  Disco?  He shakes his head and instantly regrets it.          

A few minutes later Peter is feeling only slightly more human.  He is seated at the table for a Breakfast that Dean insisted would make them feel better.  Peter isn’t sure he agrees.      

Dean plops a plate full of pancakes in front of him.  Peter looks at his Breakfast and thinks about barfing.  Maybe Kev had the right idea.  

He throws a glance at his friend and Kev grins.  He’s happily stuffing his face.  Peter scowls at him and looks down at his own food.  If he doesn’t eat something he’s definitely going to hurl. 

“These Pancakes are great Dean.”  Kev remarks.  “Thanks.”

“They’re not much.”  Dean shrugs and takes a seat.  “But I figured you guys didn’t need any oily Eggs...with runny yolks...or really greasy Bacon that...”

“Shut-up Dean!”  Jody groans and drops her head into her hands.  She’d been staring blankly at her Pancakes since Dean put them in front of her.  

Dean chuckles.

Peter rubs his eyes and forks off a bite.  He eats it slowly and lets it sit for a minute before he goes for another one.  It’s been 20 years or more since he’s been hung over.  The dehydrated wooziness is a throbbing reminder of why he doesn’t drink.

“How is everyone feeling this morning.”  Sam grins and places a large bowl of Fruit Salad on the table.  He sits down and smiles obnoxiously at everyone.  

“No hang over Sam?”  Peter licks his dry lips and glares.

“Nope.”  Sam grins.  “I stuck to my two Beer limit.”  He scoops up a bowl of fruit and hands it to his brother.

Dean rolls his eyes and takes it with a sigh.

Peter chuckles.  Even on a rough morning like this one, Dean’s anti-health food pout is amusing.  His head pounds and he sighs.  No more laughing.  

The older Winchester scowls at Peter.  He pops a huge bite of fruit into his mouth and grins with a rainbow of mashed up grossness in his teeth.  Peter can’t help but look at it.  

Peter gags a little, but clamps down hard on his rebellious stomach.  He will not give Dean the satisfaction.  He huffs and settles for a glare. 

Dean eyes flash with victory.  

“Dean...”  Sam warns without looking at his brother.  “Knock it off.”

“What?”  Dean swallows and tries to look innocent.    

Sam raises an eyebrow.  

“Come on Sam...”  Dean huffs.  “What’s the point of being the sober one if I can’t have a little fun with the hang over crowd?”

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes.

“I can’t believe the Boss got drunk last night.”  Kev tells Dean around a mouthful of Pancakes.   “I never would have believed it if I hand’t seen it for myself.  Jen is going to flip when she sees the video.”  

Dean chortles.  

“What video?”  Peter tries to sound disinterested.  He’s obviously not.

Jody looks up and blinks.  “There’s a video?”

“Oh ya.”  Kev looks positively gleeful.

Peter is sorely tempted to throw a Pancake at Kev’s smiling face.  Smack, one sticky Flapjack right in the kisser.  He stuffs his hands under his thighs to prevent any food related violence and sighs.  He is too old for this.

“You two...”  Kev waves a hand at Peter and Jody.  “Can really...”  He grins.  “I mean...I didn’t know you had it in you Boss.”

“What?”  Jody looks around the table in confusion.  

“Kev.”  Peter says as evenly as he is able in his current condition.  “Jody is a lady.”

Jody throws Peter a frown.

Kev raises his eyebrows.  “I know that Boss.”

“Then keep your mouth shut.”  He growls.   

Peter tries hard to ignore Jody’s questioning look and the Winchesters who may or may not be snickering.

“What exactly do you think we did last night Peter?”  Jody asks softly.  

Peter swallows hard.  He looks at Sam for help and the younger Winchester just grins at him.  He looks at Dean and gets the same amused look.  Damn.

“I don’t know.”  He admits.  

“Then what are you worried about?”  She asks.

“I just...”  He rubs his face and looks at her.  “I don’t want you to be...embarrassed or have any regrets.”

“I regret this hang over.”  Jody groans.  “But I don’t regret last night.”  She leans over and brushes a hand down his arm.  “You were magnificent.”   

Peter blinks and goes bright red.

Dean bursts out laughing.  Sam, Jody, and Kev quickly follow suit.

Peter narrows his eyes and glares at all of them.  He’s been had.

“What...exactly...happened last night.”  Peter demands to know.

“You two...”  Kev laughs.  “You and Jody...can really shake your ‘Groove Things’.”

“Ya.”  Dean nods.  “I haven’t seen moves like that since...”

“Saturday Night Fever.”  Sam interrupts.

“Right.”  Dean chuckles.  “You were Tony Manero and Jody was ‘more then a woman’.”

“You two did the spin and everything.”  Kev adds helpfully.

“Jesus.”  Peter can’t believe his own ears.  “Disco?”

“You were great Boss.”  Kev says.  

“You can really ‘cut a rug’.”  Sam says with a smirk.

Peter looks at Jody.   

She’s smiling despite looking a little green around the gills.  

“You were pretty smooth.”  She tells him.  “At least I think so.”  

“Well...”  He looks at his family and concedes defeat.  “Who knew?”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Peter approaches the fountain.  Its mid-afternoon and the Sun is pleasantly warm.  He has no idea what Sam is up too.   

The younger Winchester is sitting on the edge of the fountain with his back to the main building.  He’s staring at the Gabriel Cherub with a frown.  Peter stops just short. 

“Hey Boss.”  Sam turns and flashes him a smile.

“Hey Sam.”  Peter shakes his head.  Of course Sam knew it was him.  “What are you up to?”  

Sam sighs. “I’m trying to figure out what was bothering Cas about this thing.”

“Are you getting a vibe?”  Peter takes a seat next to Sam.  

“No.”  Sam shrugs.  “Not really…nothing like it was at the Chapel.”  He sighs.  “I didn’t notice anything when we checked the fountain out the first time either.”

“Maybe it was just a random comment.”  Peter says.  “Cas has been known to do that.” 

“Ya…”  Sam chuckles.  “Cas does bust out the randomness when he’s talking Nature stuff… but he wouldn’t do that if it was serious.”

“You think this is serious?”

“I don’t know.”  Sam frowns.  “If it was bugging Cas though...there’s probably something off here.” 

Peter frowns.  He doesn’t like the sound of that.  The new HQ project is almost complete and they had planned to move in next week.  

“Should we delay the move?”  He won’t risk anyone. 

“I don’t think so.”  Sam admits.   

“Well…”  He sighs.  “We’ll just keep an eye on it...do some research.  Right?”

“Right.”  Sam nods.  

Peter sighs.  “Do we know if this thing even works?”

“It doesn’t.”  Sam notes.  

“Maybe the pipes are just shot.”  Peter suggests.  

“Could be.”  Sam shakes his head.  “The fountain is in the original plans and its located right where it should be…so it’s definitely old.”

“Do you think it was completed?”  Peter says.  “Maybe they never connected it to water.”

“Who knows?”  Sam sighs.  “It matches the plans…at least what we can see.”  

Peter sighs and gets up to look around.

“The problem is the plumbing diagrams are almost as bad as the electrical ones.”  Sam blows out a breath.  “With all the renovations over the years some connections have been abandoned and others look like they were disconnected.”  

“Huh.”  Peter is at a loss.

“I dumped water into it earlier.”  Sam gets up and joins him.  “It drained off through those…”  He waves a hand intricate looking grates that are positioned around the inside edge.  

Peter bends down to examine one.  “Where did it go?”    

“I did some research on these types of fountains and they’re made to recycle the water…”  Sam explains.  “To be…self-sustaining.”

“Okay…and?”

“And…”  Sam sighs. “These drains would normally feed into a central tank.”  He points to the broad base below the Cherub.  “Then when the pressure builds enough it pushes the water out.”  He points to a neat circle of spigots that surround the statue’s feet.  “Even without power...the tank should eventually overflow and we’d see evidence of that.”

“But there isn’t any.”  Peter notes.   

Sam frowns and steps back.  “The fountain really looks like the real thing.”  

“It’s not?”

“Dean thinks it’s a prop…”  Sam frowns.  “That it was put here for decoration or…to disguise something…and that it probably wasn’t connected at all.”

“What do you think?”  Peter resumes his seat on the edge of the empty fountain.  

“I think that would be a waste of effort.”

“How so?”

“See these designs?”  Sam moves to the Cherub’s pedestal and runs his hands over the flat surface.  “These are Enochian.”  He sighs.  “I didn’t catch it before because I didn’t think they were words.”

“They just look like painted decorations to me.”  Peter observes.

“I know.  Right?”  Sam huffs.  “I started looking at them again today after Cas…”  He sighs.  “After Cas said what he said about the symbols on the ‘Heaven Gate’.”

“Go on.”  Peter encourages.  

“See these…”  The younger Winchester points out a few symbols.  “They don’t seem like anything when they’re jumbled together like this, but if you turn this one…and that one around…and move this one over here…”  

Peter watches closely.  He loves to watch the Boys solve a problem.  They’re thought process never fails to fascinate him.  

“What do you see?”  Peter asks.

“Translating Enochian in the spoken word is one thing…”  Sam frowns.  “I’m only so so at reading it.”  

Peter is about to ask where Sam learned to translate Enochian when it hits him hard.  In the Pit Lucifer and Michael would have conversed in their native language.  The younger Winchester had more than a Century to decipher and learn it.     

“I think it says something about a lock and key.”  Sam sighs and shakes his head.  

“Lock and key to what?”

“That’s just one question.”  Sam tells him.  “This series here…talks about power and wisdom…I think.”  

Peter moves in for a closer look.  The symbols are actually set into the stone.  Tiny chips of tiles imbedded along the top edge of the pedestal just below the Cherub’s feet.

“You know what.”  Peter says.  “If this fountain was working...and water was actually flowing out of these.”  He indicates the spigots.  “You wouldn’t be able to see these symbols at all.”

Sam steps back and studies the set up.  

“The way they’re positioned and…assuming the type of spray based on the spigot design…”  Sam grins at Peter.  “I have to agree.”

“What else?”  

“Well…”  Sam looks down at the basin they are standing in.  “If the fountain was working all the time and this was filled…”  He gives Peter an expectant look.

Peter looks down.  They are subtle, but clear as a bell once you start looking for them.  The basin tiles are dotted with hundreds of crosses and other familiar holy symbols.   

“Wow.”  He shakes his head.  “This whole thing would be one big pool of ‘Holy Water’.”  

“For dousing Demons or other baddies.”

“Convenient.”  Peter grins.  “Those priests thought of everything didn’t they?”

Sam snorts.  “I’m beginning to wonder if they were just ‘Priests’.”

Peter sighs.  Another mystery.  He casts a glance around the Courtyard and smiles.  He has no doubt they'll figure it out.

He turns and smiles at Sam.  It’s a strangely perfect moment.  He goes for it.  

“Do you want to take over the Organization?”  He asks.  

“Sure.”  Sam says simply.  

“Good.”  Peter grins.  

“You’ll have to teach me a lot about money.”  Sam says matter-of-fact.  “I suck at legitimate sources of income.”  

“Of course.”  Peter chuckles.  “Where’s your brother?  I need to talk to him about his part in the ‘new regime’.”  

Sam shakes his head.  “Kev dragged him away...something about a ‘consultation’ in the Armory.”

“Then he’s already at work.”  Peter notes dryly.

Sam rolls his eyes.  “This whole ‘Resident Expert’ is going to go to his head.”

“You might have to take him down a peg or two.”  Peter heaves a dramatic sigh.  

“Oh, I will.”  Sam says with a grin.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“That was Kev.”  Dean tells them and shoves his phone back into his pocket.  “He and Jen won’t make it tonight.  They got delayed...some minor mechanical thing with the Chopper.  They’ll try and make it tomorrow for diner.”

“Well…”  Jody pipes up.  “I guess we’re all here then.”

Dean frowns.

Sam shoots his brother a look and sighs.  

They’re missing a key family member, but that goes without saying.  Peter wonders again if Cas will be back any time soon.  Its been long enough now to feel permanent and he knows the Boys are hiding their worry.  

Jody shoots him a raised eyebrow and Peter takes the hint.

“It’s present time then.”  He says.  “I’ll go first.  Follow me.”

He steps around the kitchen island and leads the way.  He opens the French Doors and steps out onto the large balcony overlooking the empty acreage behind the Cottage.

“Okay Dean…this one is for you…so stand right here.”  Peter guides Dean to the railing.   “Jody…hit the lights.”

She grins and flips a switch.  The backyard is suddenly illuminated.  

“What the Hell?”  Dean blurts out.  He snaps his head around to stare at Peter in disbelief.  “That’s for me?”

“Yes.”  Peter grins.  

He is decidedly thrilled at Dean’s reaction.  The older Winchester has been noticeably subdued and it is good to see him smile so freely again. 

Everyone moves to the edge for a look.

“A tractor?”  Sam gives Peter a look.  “Really Boss?” 

“It’s just a giant mower.”  Peter says.  

“No way man…that’s heavy equipment.”  Dean says excitedly.  “It’s got a bucket and a hoe and everything.”

“Just what we needed...”  Sam snickers.  “A bucket and...a hoe.”  

Jody punches Sam in the arm.  

Dean ignores his brother.  “Where the tractor idea come from?” 

Peter laughs.  “I was thinking about all this space…both here and on Campus and I thought if I cut back on my hours a bit…”  

He throws Sam a look and the younger Winchester grins. 

“I could maybe take care of the grounds myself instead of hiring someone to do it.”  Peter shrugs.  “I got to looking at tractors and mowers and one thing led to another and…”

“What color is yours?”  Dean asks with a grin.

“Factory Orange.”  Peter chuckles.  “I had to special order yours in Black.”

“Of course.”  Sam snorts.

“It looks so cool.”  Dean scans the mid-sized tractor parked below.  He rubs his hands together.  “I can’t wait to take it for a spin.”

“Careful Dean…”  Sam teases.  “Baby might hear you.”  

“Shut-up Sammy.”  Dean grumbles.  “Baby knows she’s the only girl for me.”  

Sam rolls his eyes and Jody snorts.

“Thanks Boss.”  The older Winchester is obviously pleased. 

“Glad you like it.”  Peter grins back. 

Dean looks down at the tractor with a gleam in his eye.

“Don’t even think about it.”  Sam crosses his arms.  “You are not learning to drive that thing in the dark and you are not driving it period...without supervision.” 

“Come on Sam…”  Dean pouts.  

“Nope.”  Sam shakes his head.  

“Really?”  Dean crosses his arms in a huff.  “That’s how it is?”  

“Yes…really.”  Sam glares at his brother.

Dean glares back for a second or two.  

“I love it when you get all bossy Sammy.”  Dean says and smirks at his brother.

Sam snorts and blushes.

Jody giggles.

Peter shakes his head and points at Sam.  “Your gift is already in your office.”    

It takes Sam barely a second to spot it.

“Is this what I think it is?”  The younger Winchester bends down to have a closer look at the apparatus.  

“It’s the latest and greatest.”  Peter says.  “I’m not expert enough to  speak to what it is exactly...so I’m supposed to give you this.”  He hands Sam a spec sheet. 

Sam quickly scans the details.  

“Paul and Kev assure me it is just what you need.”  He adds.   

“I’ve read about these, but…”  Sam looks up at Peter clearly in awe.  “Aren’t they government use only...NASA or something like that?”

“What’s the use of owning all these tech companies and funding R & D…”  Peter notes.  “If we can’t design whatever we want and try it out?”

“Okay…”  Dean shakes his head in exasperation.  “Tell the non-Nerds in the room what it is?”

Sam gushes.  “It’s the fastest…most advanced…most adaptive…most secure…”

“Easy Geek-boy.”  Dean raises a hand to cut him off.  “All you had to say was it’s a totally Awesome computer.”  

“It’s an amazing computer…”  Sam rises to his feet.  

Dean rolls his eyes.

“Dean...”  Sam huffs.  “This thing is like...one step down from ‘Skynet’.”  

“That’s cool.”  Dean admits.  

“Thanks Boss.”  Sam grins.  

“No problem.”  Peter gives Sam a look.  “I have a feeling you’re going to need it.”  

 


	13. Chapter 13

They move back to the kitchen and Jody picks up the bag she brought and sets it gently on the counter.  Everyone moves in for a closer look.  Jody reaches inside and brings our four large individually wrapped objects.

“Here.”  She selects two and hands them to Sam.  She hands the other two to Dean.  “Open them up.”

The Boys grin at each other and tear into the festive paper.

Sam pulls the wrapping off to reveal a large framed photograph.  He stops and catches his breath.

“Jody…how did you…”  He turns to her in question, his eyes shining.

“Bobby took that one.”  Jody tells him.  “You probably don’t remember…you were so young.”

“I remember.”  Dean comments.

Sam turns to his brother and waits.

“Dad left us with Bobby for a couple of weeks and…”  Dean clears his throat.  “Bobby insisted that we get a picture with that crazy sculpture you made.”

“I made that?”  Sam looks surprised and lays the picture out on the counter for all to see.

In the photo Sam is five years old, maybe younger.  Dean is standing with his arm around his brother’s shoulders and they are both sporting carefree grins.  They’re standing next to an odd conglomeration of junkyard debris that looks vaguely like a Scarecrow.

“Ya.”  Dean says.  “It took you all day to build it and I had to help you with the top part…but you told me exactly where each piece should go.”  He smiles at his brother with warmth and affection.  “It was supposed to be Bobby.”

“Wow.”  Sam whispers.  

“I didn’t know he kept it.”  Dean turns to Jody.  “Thanks.”

“Before he went off with you Boys that last time.  He asked me to keep a few things for him…”  She gives them a sad smile.  “For you.”  

Sam sighs and Dean rubs the back of his neck.   

“Since you gave his place to Garth...”  Jodi shrugs.  “I just held onto these until you two found a place of your own.”             

“It’s wonderful.”  Sam looks up.  “Really.”

“Well…”  Jody sniffs a little.  “There’s more.”  She waves a hand at Dean’s momentarily abandoned gift.

Dean picks it up and finishes drawing the paper back.  He immediately grins and holds up the photo.  It’s the Impala is all her glory.

“After you gave her that new paint job Bobby snuck out and took that picture of her.”  Jody chuckles.  “He said ‘She never looked so good’.”

Peter has to agree.  Baby looks beautiful.  He sleek black and sparking chrome are stunning in photograph’s afternoon sunlight.  She looks brand new.  

“I love it Jody.”  Dean leans over and kisses her on the cheek.  

Jody blushes, but is obviously pleased.  “You again Sam.”  She directs.

Sam opens his second present and reveals another framed photo.

Peter looks at Jody and lifts an amused eyebrow.  She bumps him with her shoulder.  

“I was on a roll.”  She admits.  

Sam lays the frame gently down beside the other photos.  It is a portrait of a young family.  Peter recognizes them instantly.   

John and Mary Winchester are both smiling directly at the camera.  Little Dean is standing in front of his Dad who has a hand resting casually on his son’s shoulder.  Dean is looking intently at the bundle cradled in Mary’s arms.  It can only be Sam.  

Dean sways into his brother and Sam wraps an arm around his back.  He pulls his brother in close and together they lean in to stare at the once happy family.

“Okay.  How’d you mange that one?”  Peter wants to know.

“I had a friend who lost her place in a flood.”  Jody sighs softly.  “She told me how she’d been able to replace a few of the family portraits because their photographer had kept the negatives.”

Peter nods his understanding.  Such a simple idea and yet he never would have thought of that.  He winks at the smart, beautiful, and resourceful lady beside him.  She blushes.

“I just assumed that your folks probably went to the local photographer…”  She tells Sam and Dean.  “You know at least once.”  

Dean nods.  His eyes shining, but clear.

Jody smiles.  “There were only a few photos, but they put them onto a disk for you.”  

“You’re amazing Jody.”  Sam sighs.  

She waves him off.  

Dean takes a deep breath and blows it out.  He picks up the last package.  He throws a look at Sam and peels off the paper.

The older Winchester’s grin is blinding.  He turns the photo and holds it up.  In it Bobby is leaning against a kitchen counter with a beer in his hand and grinning big as life.

“I took that one.”  Jody tells them proudly.  

“The legendary Bobby Singer…”  Peter breathes out.  He can’t believe he’s seeing the man for the first time.  

Bobby was a brilliant Hunter and a caring compassionate man.  Peter knows that now.  He sighs and sends a mental ‘Thank You’ to the man who not only protected and loved his Boys, but came through for them when they needed it most.    

I’ve got them now.  Peter thinks.  I’ve got them Bobby and I’ll do my best.  I swear it.       

“He was a good man.”  Jody notes.  “I miss him.”

“Ya.”  Dean sighs.  “We all do.”

“These are perfect Jody.”  Sam says after a brief silence.  “All of them…thank you.”

“Ya.”  Dean clears his throat.  “Perfect.”

 


	14. Epilogue

“So it’s been over a week now and...I don’t think they're coming back.”  Jody says.

“Agreed.”  Peter nods.  

They’ve been so busy with the Boys moving in at the Cottage and getting the Library and offices set up they’ve barely had a minute to themselves.  He’s not sure where this is going, but he’s hopeful.

“Since we have the whole place to ourselves now...”  Jody shrugs.  “I was thinking that it was about time we found out if this...”  She waves a hand between them.  “Is going to work.” 

Peter blinks.

Jody waits.

Peter gets up and moves around the Coffee Table.  He reaches a hand down and pulls her to her feet.  He tugs her in close and wraps his arms around her.    

Jody sighs and melts against him. 

“Well...”  She breaths.  “It’s working so far.”

Peter smiles and brushes her hair back from her face.  He leans in and she meets him half way.

The kiss is warm and sweet and stirs something in him he hasn’t felt in forever.  Jody wraps her arms around his neck and he grips her waist and pushes a hand into her hair.  They are lost in each other.

After a few long moments of warmth and want, Jody gently pulls back.

“We better take this elsewhere.”  She suggests.  “We’re too old for carpet burns.”

Peter chuckles and pulls her tightly against him.  He is painfully ready and he can’t help but push against her belly.  She moans and he’s knees wobble.

He is about to go in for another kiss when he hears clapping and cheering voices.  He pulls back and looks around in confusion.  He spots them he groans.  

Jody just smiles and waves. 

Dean and Sam are standing in the backyard.  They have they’re hands stuffed into their pockets and both are grinning like fools.  Either they’ve been spying or Sam had just known. 

Peter glares at them and Sam winks.  He flushes.  There’s that answer.

“What’d I tell you Sammy.”  Dean shoulder bumps his brother as his voice floats in through the open window.

“You said they were ‘made for each other’.”  Sam says dryly.  “Unbelievably Chick Flick...even for you.”

“I know.”  Dean sighs dramatically.  “I’m such a romantic.”

Sam snorts.  “It’s a wonder I survive you...Romeo.”

Peter looks at Jody and lifts an eyebrow.  She grins and nods.  He raises his hand and twirls her around into a full dip.  Totally Disco.  

Peter bends down and kisses her until they are both trembling.  

“Alright...geez...”  Dean calls from the yard.  “Get a room!”

Jody laughs and pulls herself up.  She waves at the Boys and hurries down the hallway.  She’s a little unsteady.

Peter flashes a grin at the Boys.  Sam grins broadly in return and Dean gives him two thumbs up.  Their light hearted whoops of encouragement follow him down that hallway.  He laughs.  He can’t help it.      

DONE

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life. 

 


End file.
